


Paramour

by nofox



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofox/pseuds/nofox
Summary: After a drunk debauched threesome, Hana finds herself in a tenuous but loving relationship with Lúcio and a jealous rivalry with Sombra (Lúcio's friend from his revolutionary days). Much to her chagrin, a failed record deal forces Lúcio into a tight spot financially and he must call in a favor from his unscrupulous friend. Lúcio's renewed contact with Sombra causes Hana to revisit some ambiguous memories and question Lúcio's morality. Trouble ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, Sombra is actually a bad person and does some ambiguously non-consensual things to Hana as well as has non-consensual thoughts about her. This is kind of a tie in and elaboration of a [brief scene](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12294680/5/The-one-wherein-Sombra-is-a-menace-to-society) I wrote in another [fan fiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12294680/1/The-one-wherein-Sombra-is-a-menace-to-society). This is also like the first smut I've written for human eyes so I'd love comments and criticism (please be gentle). Written on speed, meant to be read on speed. OK enjoy.
> 
> Edit: feel free to blow my shit up on my Tumblr: [link](https://sombrobro.tumblr.com/)

"Sombra, I need you to make this work," pleaded Lúcio in his text.

The contract was worth tens of millions, Lúcio would lose everything, his lifestyle, his concert tours, his record sales. It was all over unless he could renegotiate this contract which had just fallen through. The record companies didn't like that Lúcio was still a would-be revolutionary and an activist. They canceled his deal. He gave her the details.

"I move with Talon now, take it up with them," she responded.

"I need the deal to work not to make someone dead. Come on Sombra, this is your thing."

"I need money _cabrón_ , start showing me numbers or shut up."

He gave a number, it hurt but the zeros would get her attention. Hana walked into the room and saw Lúcio using his phone with apparent intensity.

"What are you doing? Why are you gripping your phone like that? Are you playing a video game?" asked Hana playfully.

"Not now Hana, it's a text."

"A text, with who?" Suddenly, it dawned on her.  _Oh no,_ she thought. The sweat on Lúcio's brow, the way he was staring at the phone and the intensity of his expression seemed to point to two things: 1., it was a girl, 2., it was _her_. "No, it's not her is it?"

"No. What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Hana had encountered her once before. She was something like Lúcio's paramour. They would get together and do horrible things with and to each other. White hot jealousy coursed through her.

"It _is_ her, you son of a—, why are you so obsessed with her?" she tried to grab the phone.

Lúcio blocked. It was so hard to get Sombra's attention, there was no way he could screw this up now. One overeager text, one text too late and she would think he was a fool or lose interest and disappear. She was a capricious soul. This had to be perfect.

"I can't believe you! This isn't fair!" she went to grab again but Lúcio was too fast, he held his eyes on his phone as he twisted away from Hana's reach.

Sombra finally responded. "I'll do it. We need to exchange encryption keys. It needs to be in person. Meet me at my old place in Dorado. Don't contact me on this number again."

"Yes!" cheered Lúcio aloud.

"What, you're happy? What did she get you to do?" Hana's face was red from anger. She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, baby. This was for business."

"Oh, OK, so the way I feel doesn't matter?"

"No, it does matter. It's just that..." Lúcio felt like an asshole. "Look I'm sorry, I couldn't screw it up. It's my career."

"You asshole."

Hana stormed out to use her computer. If he was doing business and being a prick she would do the same. She booted StarCraft. Hana was gone, she would be moody and inaccessible for hours.

The truth was that without Sombra they wouldn't be together. The three of them had a drunken hook-up in Mexico City while she was touring with the South Korean StarCraft team. Hana was celebrating another win in the VIP section of some exclusive night club. Her memory was hazy. But she remembered them enter together.

 

* * *

 

At first they seemed like boyfriend and girlfriend but it became much stranger. She hadn't even recognized Lúcio at this point, something about his face, it wasn't as kind. They gossiped in rapid Spanish in low tones, whispered into each other's ears and picked on the wait staff. Sombra draped herself all over him as he bought her expensive drinks. But it became clear she was after other girls. At the bar and the dance floor she eyed them up hungrily and would sneak a kiss uninvited with any of them she talked to. If they weren't interested, she tried to make them so by using Lúcio as a piece.

"What's with them?" asked one of her teammates nodding in their direction.

"They're disgusting," Hana replied.

Hana had to walk by them to get to the bathroom. She made eye contact with Sombra as she passed. Hana caught a sparkle in her eye. She flitted past mildly disturbed.

" _¿Alguna vez has cogido a un niño?_ " said Sombra to Lúcio after pounding a shot.

"No."

" _Me gustaría verlo._ "

Hana emerged from the bathroom. The coast was clear. She walked out. Suddenly, Sombra tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey kid." Her voice was sultry. "Want a drink?"

Hana gave her the up and down as she chewed her gum. She was taller than Hana, sporting a pink mowhawk, worn out leather jacket and jaguar print leggings. Her shirt was low-cut, gray and holey from wear. But most notable was her glowing calavera face tattoo. Her whole body was covered in the skeletal design. Hana blew a bubble and popped it disdainfully. This girl looked like a punk.

"No."

She tried to move past but the girl blocked.

"Is that right? Tell me, do you know why I'm here?" she mused, "I'll give you a hint. It's not because I'm famous."

Hana tried to walk past again but she blocked her. Did this chick even know who she was dealing with?

"It's because I'm very dangerous. Now take a drink and meet my famous friend. Trust me, you want friends like us."

Hana was about to start a scene when she looked over and saw the person she was referring to was Lúcio. Her heart leeped, she couldn't believe it. He waved at her and beckoned her over. Hana pushed Sombra aside and ran to his booth.

Hana sparked up immediately.

"Oh my God, Lúcio? I love your new album! I can't believe it's you!"

Lúcio laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, in the flesh."

Sombra sauntered over. "Don't be bashful, _pendejo_."

Lúcio ignored her.

"D.Va, you're incredible. I'm a huge fan! You’re changing the face of E-Sports, you know that?" Hana blushed. “Can I give you a hug? I can’t believe I’m meeting you!”

Lúcio stood and Hana enthusiastically hugged him and took out her phone to take a string of selfies.

“Hold on, I’m tweeting this right now.” Hana thumbed her phone furiously. “Sorry, I’m a huge nerd.”

Lúcio smiled.

“Hey, no problem! I feel the same way.”

"Hey, we all like each other now," Sombra interjected impatiently, "let's take a drink."

Hana eyed Sombra with suspicion.

"So who are you?" she asked with discernible skepticism.

Lúcio went to answer but Sombra interrupted, "I'm Debbi, me and Lúcio go way back. I knew him when his music was more... political."

A girl in a tight black cocktail dress walked by their booth, Sombra now Debbi's eyes tracked her as she passed.

"She's an acquired taste but you'll like her," Lúcio reassured Hana.

Sombra was back.

"I met Lúcio while he was hiding in Mexico after he demolished a police station with his sound equipment."

Hana blinked. She hadn't heard this before.

"What they were doing was wrong. They were brutalizing the favelas," Lúcio said assuredly then downed his drink, "those are _my_ people."

"You don't know, Lúcio was quite the terrorist. But after the revolution they started calling him an activist." Sombra put her arm around Lúcio and gave him a sly grin, "isn't that right?"

Lúcio shrugged.

"Call me what you want but now we have real democracy. I did what I had to."

"I love it when he talks that way," Sombra sighed. "I still play the song he used to do it to cheer me up. Now his music sucks and he wears the frog suit."

“Hey, people love my music. Sometimes they just want to be happy, you know?”

Sombra smiled condescendingly and shook her head.

“I just hope your new album is good, how long have you been working on it? Its years now. Do you at least have a name?”

“Yeah, its called Rio and I think-,” he paused for effect, “you’re gonna like it.”

Sombra raised an eyebrow then nodded.

“OK, _cabrón._ We’ll see.”

They ordered a round of tequila shots.

"To Rio," toasted Sombra.

"To Rio." And they were off.

Lúcio and Hana talked endlessly about his music, her gaming, Hana's bad on purpose movies, being famous and so on. As they talked, Hana realized she really liked Lúcio. Every time he spoke she felt safe and happy–-like she was truly having fun and he was such a great guy. She hated when Debbi would talk to him in Spanish or take him aside or whisper in his ear. Everything that Debbi revealed about Lúcio's past made her feel ambiguous about him. But then the dynamic changed.

Debbi sat next to Hana and whispered in her ear, "Who do you hate like on the internet?"

Hana thought. She mentioned an MRA streamer who often trolled her Twitch stream with his followers. She'd been trying to get him suspended permanently for months.

"Well, now he says he likes to eat his own ass," she said after a few keystrokes on her haptic keyboard.

Hana picked up her phone and looked at his social media account. Lo and behold, he'd announced a few seconds ago he liked to eat his own ass.

“How did you just—?”

“I know my way around a computer.”

A mean streak rushed through Hana as she thought of all the ways she could get him as tilted as possible.

"Can you delete his Battle.net account?"

Sombra made a thoughtful expression then tapped on her keyboard a few times.

"Gone."

Sombra grinned and took a sip of her drink.

" _Dios mio_ , it's too easy. Take a lesson kids. You hack the people who control the internet, build a few tools to use their systems and you can hack anything."

"You're so cheesy—like a bad hacker film," joked Lúcio.

"I've been doing this a long time, frog. I deserve to have a little ego."

Maybe Hana did like this girl, she was so confident and empowered.

"What else can you do?" she asked.

Soon the three of them were snickering cruelly as they thought of perverse and unusual ways to sabotage Hana's rivals. A journalist who accused Hana of using performance enhancing drugs emailed hentai to every contact on his business contact list. A critic who panned “Heroes of my Storm” had his credit card information doxxed. “He didn’t get that it was _bad on purpose_ ,” asserted Hana. And a sports commentator who'd criticized Hana for threatening to leave the Korean team for higher pay was out a few thousand dollars and would have a prize winning pig delivered to his house in about a week.

“That’ll teach him to fuck with you. I love using farm animals in my pranks,” said Lúcio enthusiastically, “they're expensive and a pain in the ass to get rid of.”

Hana giggled. “Its so cruel.” She took a swig of her drink. “I’m surprised you even have a mean streak.”

Lúcio's eyes sparkled as he laughed. “You didn’t hear me say that. Its all Som-,” Sombra elbowed him, “Debbi’s fault, she really brings it out in me.”

“Aw, but you have so much fun, _mi cariño._ Maybe I should leak that sex tape of yours then people can really see your bad side.”

Lúcio looked at Hana nervously.

“Uh, there’s no tape.”

Sombra grinned maniacally and mouthed ‘there is’ to Hana. Hana blushed and felt a little sting of jealousy.

But soon Hana let herself go and forgot about her teammates. She was feeling drunk and comfortable when Lúcio left for the bathroom. She was alone with Sombra. Sombra knew that she had to make her move while Lúcio was gone or he might object to her forceful style. She leaned in and whispered, "I know you like Lúcio. Do you want a chance with him?" Hana nodded, her face was flush from alcohol. "Follow my lead." Suddenly, Sombra’s face was in hers. She was kissing her. Sombra's scent engulfed her. She smelled like leather, sweat and sex. Hana immediately felt uncomfortable. When Sombra felt Hana recoil she let go and whispered, "Relax. Ever been with a girl?"

Hana shook her head, ‘no.’

Sombra ran her violet claws down Hana's cheek. To Hana, this girl Debbi was not a girl, she was her own thing.

"It's fun," she said in a singsong voice.

She kissed Hana's neck. It caused her hair to stand up. But Hana realized she hadn’t resisted. She’d fallen into her trap. Sombra was all over her. Was this wrong? She felt extremely drunk. How did this girl think she had the right? But Sombra was intoxicating somehow. Her desire was overpowering and her touch felt electric. It was like she was taking Hana on an insane power trip and she didn’t have to do any of the work. What was she doing? Her hand was under her shirt. In public? Did anyone see? She rolled Hana’s nipple between her fingers. Hana gave in letting out a sigh of pleasure and instinctively sought Sombra’s lips.

They kissed.

Hana caught Lúcio’s gaze as he approached from the bathroom. This time Hana pushed in, kissing forcefully. She wanted to show this girl she was in control. _I'll play your game_ , Hana thought.

Lúcio swallowed when he saw what was happening.

"Um, I'll get the check," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly they were in the back of a cab and Sombra was having her way with Hana while Lúcio stared out the window. _What was he thinking?_ Hana thought, _why was he hesitating?_

They emerged in a bad neighborhood. Lúcio payed the driver and the three of them walked hot and bothered towards a freight elevator. They headed up. Hana wore Sombra's jacket to cover up her disheveled clothes. As they rode the elevator Lúcio embraced Hana from behind. She snuggled in his arms and let him kiss the back of her ears and jaw. Hana watched Sombra intently as she soaked up attention from Lúcio. In the dim light Hana could see Sombra more fully: her eyes were dark with smoky violet makeup. They looked fierce and scheming yet tired. Hana's gaze passed down to her body. She was older but not of a distinct age, she looked anywhere from twenty to early thirty, as if she could be a model. The tattoos, however, made her look threatening and other worldly. Then Hana saw this _thing_ on Sombra's back. Her loose shirt revealed a piece of hardware that looked as though it was grafted to her spine. She was complicated to look at but Hana forgot as Lúcio finally motioned to kiss her. Lúcio and Hana were making out heavily as they arrived at Sombra’s floor.

"We're here," said Sombra.

They stepped into Sombra’s studio apartment. It was awful yet strangely inviting. It was a converted warehouse floor with few walls that smelled like an old attic in summer. The two major fixtures were a massive incredibly expensive and advanced looking desktop computer and a mattress which sat in the middle of the floor near the imposing system. Sombra flicked a switch and a naked lightbulb illuminated the room. Computer science books and loose papers dense with complex diagrams and mathematical symbols littered her floor. The apartment, however, felt comfortable despite being so open and evoked a strange nostalgia for Hana. The night was warm.

"I swear to god, Sombra, when are you going to get a real place?" said Lúcio.

"Shhh," Sombra hushed.

She sauntered over to her desk and pulled out a roll of condoms.

"Lets have some fun," she said walking to the large mattress and taking her shoes off. Lúcio and Hana had already started undressing each other. "Hey, kids. I'm over here."

They didn't respond. Sombra rolled her eyes and walked over to Lúcio taking his cheeks in her clawed hand and shoving her tongue down his throat.

"Heyy," Hana complained, "he's mine!"

Sombra pulled away.

"Then take him, he's not hard. Right?"

"Whatever you say..." said Lúcio wistfully.

 _Oh my god, what am I doing?_ thought Hana as she watched. Sombra wrapped her arms around Lúcio greedily kissing him. Slowly she waltzed him to her mattress and sat him down. As she kissed, Sombra made a "come hither" gesture to Hana over Lucio's shoulder. Hana was jealous. A reckless feeling overcame her. It was the game again. Sombra was controlling the situation but Hana could get it back. Hana was quite confident in her body, she knew she could drive boys crazy and that _she_ was the object of desire here. She approached them taking dainty steps, fully undressing the clothes Lucio had undone.

Sombra pulled away from Lúcio as she caught sight of Hana's nubile body.

"Oh my God, how old are you, 16?"

"I just turned 19."

"Too bad for you, Lúcio."

"What?" asked Hana.

"Just a joke," Sombra sneered, "sit down."

Hana sat on the bed as Sombra and Lúcio exchanged complicated looks. Were they establishing pecking order? Or perhaps it was Lúcio telling Sombra to go easy. Hana couldn't tell. Nor could she tell what part she was playing in their schemes. All she knew was that she was incredibly turned on. They finished their silent communication and Sombra turned to Hana. Her eyes took Hana's naked body apart and Hana began to feel shy again.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

Sombra let out an amused laugh. "Oh, _nena_ , nothing you can't handle."

Sombra slinked on top of her on all fours almost pushing Hana on to her back. Suddenly, she went for Hana's throat, gripping it gently as she kissed her hard. Hana closed her eyes and fell back to let herself be taken as she returned the kiss. She was used to kissing Sombra now and they had a little rapport. Her kisses were forceful but playful—she liked to use her long articulate tongue in interesting ways. If Hana let her she would find a way with her obscene tongue to kiss her in some new way she hadn't been kissed before. Lúcio watched them as they quietly kissed, undoing the rest of his clothes until he was down to his boxer briefs. Hana felt his eyes on her. She opened her own and glimpsed him as she felt Sombra move her hand from her throat. He seemed struck by the sight of her and Sombra, almost nervous. Hana quickly brought her attention back to Sombra, however, when she felt something peculiar. Her tiny hairs stood on end as Sombra delicately ran her clawed finger down the curves and the angles of her hip bones. Sombra regarded her greedily, the young Hana still had some of her baby fat, she could see it from the curvature of her thighs and butt. Hana pulled back. The claws made her anxious.

"Don't worry," said Sombra in a sultry tone, "I'm _very_ good, just no sudden movements."

Sombra shifted to Hana’s side and wrapped her arm around Hana’s shoulders so she was spooning her. Hana fit within Sombra’s body well. She moved her fingers through Hana's soft pubic hair and pressed the tip of her finger right above Hana's clit. The pressure on her pelvis evoked a subtle feeling of pleasure in the base of her spine. Hana rotated her pelvis so Sombra’s finger was just on top of the sensitive position but she felt Sombra withdraw and slowly circle it with her finger. Hana exhaled in anticipation as she watched Sombra's hand from over her mons. She shifted again and Sombra delicately let Hana's clit come under her finger. Sombra then made a light pulling motion causing Hana to give a little moan and clench the sheets. She eyed Hana's reactions intently and grinned. _That bitch!_  Hana thought. She was so hard with everything else and now she was tantalizing her? It was too much, she wanted her to do it already. Hana shifted her pelvis so her clit brushed against the tip of Sombra's finger but now she was barely touching her.

"Come on," Hana murmured.

“You watching Lúcio?”

Suddenly, the pressure was finally there causing Hana to let out a moan and seek out Sombra’s lips. Sombra began to stimulate her with a steady rhythm causing Hana to push in and lightly gyrate her pelvis in motion with Sombra. Hana closed her eyes and let the feeling hit her body. It wasn't long before Hana felt on the verge of cumming. She was close... close... so close. Suddenly, Sombra stopped. Hana opened her eyes.

"Hey, no fair!" she complained.

"There's no rush, _mija_ " said Sombra as she reached over Hana and grabbed a bottle of liquor from the side of the bed.

She took a swig and thought to herself for a second. Hana watched her in anticipation. Sombra delicately adjusted the position of Hana's legs then lowered her head to look at her pussy. She lightly rubbed the bridge of her nose against Hana's clit as a joke. Hana was a little bewildered but it felt good. She let out a sigh.

"Lúcio, you are going to have fun in here," said Sombra sardonically.

Hana didn't appreciate the remark. She raised her head and met Sombra's eyes from across her flat tummy with a frown.

"You're a bit tightly wound," noted Sombra.

Before Hana could respond she felt Sombra's wet hot tongue against her clit. Hana let out a moan and looked at Sombra longingly. Sombra liked this, Hana was quite responsive. She grinned before giving another lick with her long tongue. Hana instinctually put her hand around the back of Sombra's head. Her own actions surprised her, she'd never done anything like that during sex. Sombra continued licking, subtly applying more pressure each time and Hana was brought right back to where she was and felt an impending orgasm. Hana held Sombra's head to try to pull her away a little—the sensation was almost too much—but Sombra pushed through. Hana gave up and instead grabbed the pillow behind her as her breathing intensified.

She was close.

She tensed up. _Here it comes_. She inhaled sharply then let out a high pitched moan as a wave of pleasure coursed through her nervous system. Her body bucked then released. But there was another wave coming. She tensed up again holding herself in place to keep her clit against Sombra's tongue. It hit and she gave another moan, lower this time but in her discernibly girlish timbre. Sombra pressed just slightly harder with her tongue and it hit a third time causing Hana to tremble with pleasure. Finally, she let her muscles relax. It was probably the best orgasm she'd ever had.

"Quite a show, eh?" said Sombra wiping her mouth with a self-satisfied grin. "I told you I make girls gay."

"You looked incredible Hana."

Hana blushed, she wasn’t gay but she was very sensitive, it was easy for her to get carried away. Sombra raised an eyebrow.

"Now who's corny?"

Sombra stood and took off the rest of her clothes then crashed next to Hana. Lúcio lay back at their feet. Hana eyed his slim muscular body, particularly his abs—he was statuesque but he almost looked feminine. Her eyes dropped to his boxer briefs, they sported a not insubstantial bulge. _He's waiting for me_ , she thought. Hana felt decadent, all that was going to be hers. Sombra caught her looking.

"Isn't he great? He's like my boy-toy. He just does whatever I tell him."

"No way," rebutted Lúcio.

"Yes way," she said then took a swig of liquor, "I don't even like boys. Do you want him?"

"Definitely," said Hana sounding kind of drunk.

"Right, but you have to wait your turn..." She took another swig then rested her head on her bicep as she talked to Hana. "So, why are you famous?" she asked.

Hana got a good look at Sombra's body. It was clear that she had an amazing body though she didn't take care of it, her armpits and legs hadn't been shaved recently and bore short bristly hairs, but her body was taut with elegantly developed muscles hidden by a fine layer of healthy fat. If she exerted herself they revealed themselves in subtle and pleasing ways. Hana had the impression she was much stronger than she looked. Her brown skin glowed though parts were raised and lightly discolored from cuts and scars from various fights and encounters. Hana also noted the patterned cicatrice on her forearms which could only be from self-harm. She looked hard but beautiful. Hana felt squishy by comparison.

Suddenly, Hana realized Sombra was looking at her with her smokey made up eyes, waiting for an answer.

"I'm a—," started Hana, still recovering from her orgasm, "I'm a pro-gamer."

"So you must be good with your fingers..." said Sombra raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good," bragged Hana.

Sombra took that as her cue.

"You don't have to do much, just touch me here." She grabbed Hana's hand and positioned her finger over her pierced clit. Sombra lay back to get comfortable. "Now just make a pulling motion like this," she instructed as she motioned with her other hand. Hana pressed and made the motion. "That's good..." Sombra closed her eyes and breathed out. "Little more pressure..." Hana added pressure. Sombra's eyelids tightened as she furrowed her brow. "That's good..." She suddenly jerked from the stimulation and grabbed her breast. Hana watched her, she looked like she was concentrating deeply. Sombra began to gyrate her pelvis against Hana's hand as her breathing became heavy. She pushed Hana's hand lower. Hana felt her, she was already very wet. It felt oddly intimidating and empowering for Hana to make another girl so turned on. Sombra clearly desired her. Suddenly, Sombra arched her back. "F-fuck!" she gasped. Sombra pulled Hana's hand away as she shuddered.

"Are you OK?" asked Hana.

"Yeah, I just came."

"What? No way, I'm that good?" Hana laughed.

Sombra winced.

"No, it's a thing about me. I cum very easily. He knows," she said flipping her hand at Lúcio.

He shrugged in response.

Sombra looked away and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah, its frustrating sometimes..."

Hana’s eyes drifted over to Lúcio. Sombra had interrupted the thing between them. Hana swallowed and began to feel a kind of red-blooded urge in herself. Sombra had been interesting but she actually desired Lúcio. Suddenly, she felt Sombra pinion her legs.

“What? Hey, I’m not an object!” Hana complained.

“Oh yeah?” said Sombra as she twisted her on her back so she was spread eagle.

“Cool it, Sombra,” warned Lúcio. He shifted to get ready to confront Sombra. "What's wrong with you?"

“Fine,” Sombra huffed. She spoke with fake patience, “Hana, I had a little orgasm, I gave you a big one. I need your help getting off.”

Hana looked at her angrily. She kind of wanted to fight Sombra but nodded “yes” when she thought of Lúcio.

Sombra got on her knees and rubbed between her legs as she looked up inquisitively. She muttered something to herself then mounted Hana, pressing her pelvis against hers. Hana swallowed as Sombra's smokey scent engulfed her and her face filled Hana's vision. This was very  _very_ intimate.

Sombra eyed Hana with an amused expression as she gently ran her nail down Hana's nose and over her lips then between her soft teenage breasts. She was quite a conquest. Hana looked back at Sombra nervously detecting her less than tenderhearted thoughts.

“I’ll be gentle,” said Sombra as she caressed Hana's face.

She was not gentle.

Sombra began slowly grinding her pubic bone against her. It felt weird, the sensation was a little painful but Sombra quickly became heated, kissing Hana forcefully and fondling her breasts. Hana closed her eyes and lay still as Sombra had her way with her. Sombra seemed preoccupied with her own pleasure. It was occurring to Hana that they had somewhat incompatible sexualities, it was causing Hana to check out as she had in the past during one or two regrettable hookups. However, as Hana started to drift away, Sombra suddenly held her down and pressed into her so she could more directly stimulate her clit. That was when Hana started to feel something, Sombra was rubbing her clit against hers with her hips. Hana opened her eyes and watched Sombra's flat neon tattooed stomach undulate as she leaned back. Her brown skin glistened with sweat as she rhythmically worked her muscles in deep concentration. It was starting to turn her on. Hana held Sombra’s hips instinctively with an aroused sigh. As she rocked into her, Hana’s heart felt a little pang from the idea of Sombra getting off on her, Sombra was a very vigorous and passionate lover.

Sombra's breathing became deeper as Hana moved her hips with hers. She was getting close, grinding harder after each motion. Suddenly, Sombra’s chest heaved and she gripped Hana hard, digging her nails into her skin. Hana yelped as Sombra came. Sombra was hit again by another wave of her orgasm and she clenched, further digging her nails in and causing Hana to grit her teeth from the pain.

Finally, Sombra let go and wrapped her arms around Hana kissing her with ravenous kisses as she lightly convulsed her hips against her. She collapsed and buried her face in Hana's breasts. They stayed that way for a moment before she pulled away and regarded Hana with a satisfied expression.

“That was good,” she said.

“For you,” Hana replied coolly.

“Aw, _pobrecita_ ,” Sombra chuckled as she played with Hana’s hair.

Hana felt a little ambiguous. She felt like she'd honestly been fucked and dommed. Sombra was so rough but she knew her way around Hana’s body. Hana investigated where she'd dug in with her nails. It unnerved her that she didn’t care. Why didn’t Lúcio stop her? Maybe he couldn’t tell she was hurting her. Or perhaps he was too captivated watching them.

“She’s just being a bully,” he said.

Sombra craned her head to look at Lúcio who had been watching and waiting patiently.

"Is that right? Your turn _cabrón_ ," she said as she crawled over Hana to get to Lúcio. Sombra crouched above Lúcio and pulled off his briefs with a malevolent grin. “You had quite a show. You must be pretty riled up...” Hana watched his erect penis flop out. Sombra took it in her hand and delicately played with it for a moment. Suddenly, a quick zap of electricity shot out of her hand. Lúcio jumped in pain.

"What the fuck, Sombra? My dick?!"

"Oops, must have slipped."

She gave him an amused look, her eyes asking ‘what are you going to do about it?’

When she was sure it was nothing she turned her gaze back between his legs and continued to play with him.

"People tell me Lúcio has a good dick," said Sombra as she positioned herself over Lúcio, "but I don't really care."

She held his penis and slowly guided it towards her pussy until he was almost penetrating her. Slowly she rubbed the tip of his dick against her labia. Lúcio gazed at her intensely as he gripped the sheets.

"This does nothing for me so I can really fuck with him," she said to Hana grinning. Hana looked on at the scene. Sombra adopted a seductive tone. "You want to fuck me, huh?" Lúcio nodded. She rocked her hips as if she was going to push down at any moment. "Tell you what, I'll let you fuck me on one condition..." Hana watched Lúcio's dick hypnotized wondering if he was going to snap and force it in. He clearly desired her. Watching Sombra grip it with her clawed hand and tease him evoked intense feelings of envy. Lúcio, meanwhile, was inconsolable. Sombra must have been really drunk, she'd never gone this far before. "You have to wear the frog suit," she said finally then cackled.

"Like I haven't heard you use that one before," he muttered as she dismounted and let go of his dick.

She lightly smacked Lúcio's cheek. "And use a damn condom." Sombra sat next to Hana and whispered in her ear, "he wants to fuck me but he never will."

"I heard that."

"It's OK. We play. This is how celebrities who can have anything keep their lives interesting," she said lightly kicking Lúcio, "right?"

Lúcio toppled over playfully. _OK, this is weird_ , Hana thought. But now she had Lúcio.

Hana grabbed his arm and pulled him up eying him amorously.

"OK, I see how it is," said Sombra sitting back and taking a drink of tequila.

Lúcio embraced Hana and they started making out furiously as Sombra watched. His kisses weren't forceful like Sombra's, they were passionate, he always wanted to kiss for longer. She felt his desire for her growing. He squeezed her soft perky breasts as he pushed her on her back and gently kissed her sternum. Hana arched her back and stuck out her chest for him as she abided with the motion. Hana felt his dick lightly brush against the inside of her leg as he began to delicately bite her sensitive nipples. He was ready for her. Hana let out a sigh of pleasure.

Feeling Lúcio's dick brushing against her skin was making her quite wet. She could feel how hard he was, she was so ready for him and wanted him so badly. All of Sombra's interruptions had been driving her nuts. Suddenly, Hana sat up and started playfully pulling at Lúcio's dick.

"You want to?" he asked.

Hana gave him a coquettish look and nodded. Fireworks went off in Lúcio’s mind, Hana was so hot and young and he had been waiting so long watching her be explicit with Sombra it was driving him into a frenzy. She lay back to get comfortable then delicately grabbed his shaft and guided him towards her. Lúcio was so close.

"Wait a second asshole," said Sombra.

"What?" they both snapped angrily at the same time.

Sombra reached over to the condoms she got earlier and broke one off.

"Actually use this." She unwrapped from its gold package and started to put it on Lúcio, "Lúcio has a weird dick so he has to use these larger but not large sized condoms or he can't keep it up." She was done. "OK, _vayan._ "

In a second they were back in the moment. Hana breathed out softly as she guided him in. He was there, all he had to do was push. She met his gaze, he looked like he was concentrating. Finally, he thrust his hips and she felt pleasure shoot into her body. Hana closed her eyes and moaned adjusting her pelvis so he was hitting her just right. Sombra was right, his dick was pretty good. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. As she looked him in the eyes Lúcio could feel the walls of her vagina accommodate his size and shape. It was almost as if she was milking him. He held her hips and again slowly thrust in. Hana arched her back and grabbed Lúcio's arms. Hana continued to look into his eyes intensely.

“I am _really_ turned on,” she said sounding a little self-embarrassed.

“I know.”

Sombra gave a half-smile at this exchange.

He began to thrust more rhythmically. Hana couldn't take it, she reached up to kiss him and she was taken away. She lusted for him but she also really liked him. They kissed deeply as Lúcio made love to her. They went on like this for minutes as Sombra watched, Hana felt like she could do this forever. He felt so good but she knew that she wasn’t going to cum, however, she didn’t want to stop. This was different somehow. Maybe it was just the way she worked but she wanted to do it for him. Lúcio, meanwhile, was trying his hardest not to cum.

 _How stupid Lúcio is, he goes crazy for what he can't have_ , Sombra thought. It occurred to Sombra, however, that they looked quite good together. Hana was glowing with Lúcio, her chest was pink from flushing, her breasts even looked fuller as her teenage body responded to him. Sombra felt something stir in her, perhaps a fleeting jealousy.  _I want to play,_ she thought. She slinked in next to Hana and flashed her claws in front of her face to get her attention. Hana looked at her and swallowed as Sombra wrapped her other hand around her. _What was she doing?_ Suddenly, she felt a surge of pleasure and moaned. It was Sombra, she'd decided she was going to play with Hana’s clit to help this along. Hana surprised herself when she instinctively turned to Sombra and kissed her passionately. 

Sombra was intrigued, she decided she was going to get her off. She increased her pressure on Hana and she was immediately responsive. She moaned and pressed her pelvis against her. Lúcio started going harder. Sombra had seen him fuck many times before, he was close.

To Lúcio, however, Hana was special, almost taboo. Watching her nubile body sweat and twist with pleasure, the way she responded to his movements, the way she looked at him, it was almost too much—he could almost forget about Sombra, except that she'd intertwined herself between them. He caught Sombra turn her devious eyes on him as she kissed Hana, her violet lips smirked at him. His mind bubbled as he was brought to the point of no return. Sombra caught it by his breathing and brought Hana over the edge. Lúcio felt Hana's body buck and freeze, she was cumming. Just the thought of it was too much for Lúcio and he was brought over the edge. He thrust deep and she twisted with a desperate look in her eyes. She could feel him pumping. Hana held Sombra and gripped his arm as she came hard. But she wasn't done. Sombra tweaked her and she was hit several more times.

As Hana trembled from the waves of pleasure hitting her body she looked at Sombra wide-eyed. She was the one who had gotten her off. Sombra confidently returned her gaze and flourished her claws in front of Hana's face. She'd just given them both quite a time.

Hana felt like she had her wires crossed. Sombra was so alluring and dangerous. She did what she wanted, Hana just had to keep up with her and not take it personally. Lúcio, meanwhile, was so charismatic and accommodating. They were both intoxicating and powerful and they were _hers_. Hana felt drunk on attention and pleasure.

"Oh my God," replied Hana panting, "that was good."

"Teamwork."

"Shut up, Lúcio," said Sombra sitting up and grabbing a bottle of liquor, "you sound so white sometimes." She took a pull of tequila. "You done?" Lúcio nodded. She cursed and took another massive pull. Sombra wasn't satisfied, their other hookups were wild drug fueled rampages with people who seemed to like abuse but this girl was inexperienced and she and Lúcio were being lovebirds. He definitely did not fuck her like a groupie.

A hot feeling came over her, she'd been gentle with Hana. Maybe she could just sit on her face or get her to scissor her, maybe she could hold her down and just keep fucking her until she liked it and give her a bruise or two. And Lúcio, maybe she could get Lúcio to eat her out—he was kind of like a girl—or she could goad him into going hard on this girl and stop treating her like a princess, she’d done it before. Or drugs, maybe coke would get them going? Why hadn’t she brought more people?

Sombra wanted to make this girl a slut and show her a real bad time. She looked at the two lying on top of each other post-coitus. Nope, they were spent.

Instead, Sombra announced she was going to masturbate. Lúcio and Hana basked in their afterglow as she quickly brought herself to orgasm three times. As he disposed of his condom Lúcio realized that Sombra was, in her own way, being incredibly polite. She often did terrible and unusual things to people when she wasn't sexually satisfied.

Sombra rubbed out her final orgasm and lay next to them for a moment. The pair were snuggling, very involved with each other. Hana let Sombra cuddle up to her and held her hand as she talked to Lúcio.

After some time Sombra announced, "Well that was fun, I'm passing out. You all better not be here tomorrow."

Sombra turned to sleep. Hana and Lúcio chatted nakedly for a while as she slept. When they started to see the sun come up, Lúcio found a blanket and the three slept in a drunken pile until late the next day.

Hana awoke with surprisingly little of a hangover to see Sombra sitting in her underwear at her massive computer. She was very deliberately cutting something up. Lúcio, however, was still completely passed out. She approached Sombra with the intention to play at Sombra's confidence game.

"Heyy," said Hana as she wrapped her arms around Sombra running her hand down her bra strap.

"What the fuck?" Sombra was shocked. "Who the hell are you?"

"You don't remember? Last night..."

Sombra turned and eyed her.

"I'm trying to do coke here," she said giving her the up and down, "and you're not my type..."

"Hey! I was your type last night, Debbi"

" _Largarse_ kid."

"Do you even know who I am?"

Sombra winced. "Game... gamer girl? Do you even know who I am, huh? Well, it's not Debbi"

Hana's eyes began to tear up. _What the fuck was she thinking?_ They were all sleeping in the same bed together not 3 hours ago.

"It's too early for English, come on kid, just get out of here, I'm a bad influence," Sombra said then turned back to her desk.

Hana's face became hot with anger.

"Fuck you, I have a flight to catch," she shouted.

Hana stormed back over to the mattress and gathered her belongings. The stomping was starting to disturb Lúcio into a state of wakefulness.

"Yeah, go do your games," Sombra replied.

"Fuck you," repeated Hana as she hastily clothed herself.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a real asshole. Don't let the door hit your tiny ass on the way out."

" _Dak-cho, shi-bal-nom-a!_ "

Hana stormed out and slammed the door. Lúcio finally got out of bed and approached Sombra rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, I liked her."

"What the fuck, man?" shouted Sombra, startled. "Lúcio? Some night you had."

 _Oh fuck, Sombra was blackout drunk_. Sombra had gotten weird since she had her augmentations, some combination of drugs and her ability to offload her cognitive processes to her computer would allow her to be black out drunk and seem perfectly normal and herself.

"More like some night she had, she liked you better," Lúcio had seen the look she gave Sombra as she orgasmed last night. It had left an impression.

Sombra tried to recollect. She vaguely recollected Hana's moans and sighs from the night before but couldn't piece it together.

"I don't remember, a bit young though."

"Hey, when are we going to-," started Lúcio. He was interrupted by Sombra railing a line of coke. She lifted her head.

"I don't like men, it's offensive when you ask," she said holding her left nostril and shaking out her right hand.

"I wasn't-"

"I've got a busy day ahead, so I'd appreciate it if you got out," said Sombra sniffing.

"I see that. You know, I'm not in Mexico for very long..."

"Get out."

"But-"

"Out."

Lúcio scowled and went to recover his clothing. He noticed Sombra's drug box on her desk, she was no doubt about to go hard on some project. She became intolerably curt when she was programming. Sombra booted an IDE on her computer and began to cut up more cocaine.

Lúcio left and raced the freight elevator down the stairs. He met Hana at the bottom.

"What the fuck is your friend's problem?" shouted Hana when she saw Lúcio.

She walked furiously to the curb and opened an app on her phone to call for a driver.

"I don't know, that's just how Sombra is-"

"Her real name is Sombra? And you knew? You- I bet that's a fake name too!"

"Hana, please, we just met-"

Suddenly, Hana thought back to the night before watching Sombra tease him and it drowned out everything Lúcio was saying. She stamped her foot on the ground. "You like her! I saw you, you would have fucked her if she let you!" Hana was red with jealousy.

"She and I are... complicated, we've been friends a while..." Lúcio fumbled for an explanation.

"And what am I supposed to think about you if you like someone like her? I bet you two do this all the time!"

Lúcio held out his hands in exasperation.

"It was nice meeting you Lúcio. Too bad you turned out to be a creep," Hana said then turned away.

"Look, I'm not about all that, that's Sombra. I really felt something with you. We talked for all that time separately from her. We were doing our own thing, she kept interrupting. I like you Hana, but its more than that, I-"

Hana turned and looked Lúcio in the eye. It was true and if Sombra hadn't been such a bitch, maybe she would still like Lúcio. He was being earnest and reasonable. But Hana couldn't believe what had just happened. Sombra had made her feel like trash after seducing her and making her feel incredible. Why did she have to meet Lúcio this way?

"Maybe last night was a mistake and we should just start over," offered Lúcio.

"Last night was _definitely_ a mistake. I have a flight to catch, my team is probably wondering if I'm dead," replied Hana with low anger.

"Do you want to hang out some time?"

"I don't know, I'm so angry. But I'm still surprised it's you. I can't believe we..."

"Yeah, I know."

Hana remembered how good she felt gripping Lúcio's arms as he held her and thrust into her body. She took his hand and squeezed it in her fist.

"OK, fine. I'll give it a chance. But I want nothing to do with her ever again."

They exchanged numbers. They met up several more times between their obscenely busy schedules. Finally, while Hana was filming a bad sci-fi which to their fortune had chosen São Paulo as its futuristic locale, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. So it goes.


	3. Chapter 3

Lúcio was screwed, either he had to figure out how to go to Mexico without Hana knowing or admit he was seeing Sombra and face the consequences. He decided to bite the bullet.

"Hana, I have to see her," he explained, "she's the only one who can fix this situation."

"I'm not talking to you."

"Look, I'm sorry about my past-"

Hana groaned. "I can't believe this, you don't want to lose your contract, which you lost from being so political by the way, so you're going to blackmail them? You just want your money and to not face any consequences."

"What? That is so narrow minded. This is a political not a moral issue."

"What's with you? You're such a good person except when it comes to _her_ and your stupid money," Hana fumed.

"It's how I give back. Its how I put money back in the favelas. I have people in Rio counting on me."

"Whatever, you can go see her. Just don't try to relive any old memories..."

 

* * *

 

_Dorado_

Lúcio waited outside the dingy warehouse space that was Sombra's old apartment. It was a Los Muertos run neighborhood. Lúcio was nervous, he wasn't sure if he had any cred with them left. Suddenly there was a shimmer of light. Sombra appeared like a ghost.

" _¿Me extranaste?_ "

"What? Sombra, how did you-?"

"Don't make a big deal and step into the alley way." She grabbed him and pulled him in. "Come on!"

Sombra hugged him around his arms. It was awkward.

"Long time no see eh, _cabrón_?" Sombra looked completely different to him. Her Los Muertos gang tattoos were gone. She had done away with her punky outfit and sported a sleek purple coat and catsuit. She looked like a spy. "What? Don't recognize me?"

"Where are your tattoos? Your hair, your clothes, it's all different. How did you just—?" Lúcio struggled for words.

"Perks that came with the increased pay grade," she said flicking her claws.

Lúcio cocked an eyebrow. "So you're enjoying working for Talon? I don't like a thing about them."

"I'm enjoying giving them the run around, if that's what you mean. How's Hana? She's a handful, eh?"

"How did you know I was with Hana?"

Lúcio and her had gone through great efforts to keep their relationship out of the tabloids.

"I read your texts."

"Yeah," sighed Lúcio, "but I love her. Its all worth it."

Sombra raised her eyebrow at this remark. "Let's cut the small talk, I already know everything." She opened her haptic keyboard. "I already have access to your bank accounts," she said as she tapped its holographic keys, "but for a transaction of this size you have to authorize it. You'll be receiving a call in a few moments from your bank."

Lúcio's phone rang. He answered. "Yes. Yes, I want to authorize it. I'm sure." He dutifully gave his credentials.

"Good. That's taken care of. Maybe now I can think about a place in Rio just for the two of us," she joked.

"Yeah, what a fantasy," muttered Lúcio.

"Say something?"

"No... Hey, why did you bring me all the way out to Dorado? We could've done this remotely."

"Because I wanted to see you, stupid," she said hitting Lúcio on the back just a little harder than affectionately. "We used to cause so much trouble together. Let's go out, relive some old memories."

Her wording was almost exactly like Hana's.

"What about the job?"

"I can do the job," she assured him as she put her arm over his shoulder, "you know how easy it is to blackmail record company execs? They're more perverse than I am. I'm all over it."

In a flash they were at a bar in Dorado taking shots of tequila. Sombra was different, she had always been domineering and salacious but now she had this... reserve like she was hiding something dark. But without her tattoos and in her new outfit Lúcio could see that she was truly gorgeous, why had she ruined her skin all those years ago?

"So how'd you lose the tats?"

"You'd know, you got the bill for it." Sombra downed her shot. "It was for Talon as good will. They shot them off with a laser and it hurt like hell. I thought my vagina was ruined."

Lúcio chuckled in amusement as Sombra signaled for another round. Los Muertos tattoos were famously intricate, covering every part of the body. "I don't think that's what ruined your vagina."

"Like you'd know."

"Like I want to find out," he volleyed back.

"Don't kid yourself,  _cabrón._ You're in love with me."

Lúcio was silent. Maybe she had a point.

"Yeah, that shut you up," she said taking a sip.

He changed the topic. "You're not with Los Muertos anymore?"

She laughed. "Lúcio, I am running Los Muertos—not that they're aware. I know more about Los Muertos now than when I was with them."

"So now they're just another cog in Talon's machine."

Sombra ignored him.

"Always keep the bigger picture in mind, _cabrón_. It's funny, when I was young I just wanted to have fun and cause chaos. Now I want to pull the strings."

Lúcio glowered at Sombra. She'd changed. Something must've happened to her. She swilled her glass and finished the shot.

"I don't trust these new people you're with."

Sombra blinked.

"Lúcio, you're a good person," she said looking forward, "it's better for you not to think about how people with power control your perception. It'll turn your world upside down."

Sombra would know, she'd manipulated the outcomes of elections. Lúcio stood. He'd had enough. "You used to be an anarchist. You wanted to fight oppression. What happened to you?"

"Sit down _pendejo,_ you're making a scene," she said scanning the room out of the corner of her eyes. She continued to speak past him looking forward, "you know the game, you used to kill cops. Now you collect tax breaks by donating to your own foundation. Hell, you're talking to me right now."

Lúcio continued to stand. He wasn't sure if he could like Sombra with all she was saying.

She grabbed his arm. "Sit," she commanded.

"I'm not your pet, Sombra"

"I'm trying to explain something to you," she said taking a reasonable tone.

He sat and took a deep sip of his drink preparing himself for whatever fucked up shit Sombra was going to say.

"I'm in it for myself, I always have been. And now I have the resources to go deeper than I ever have before. Mexico is one country, now I can work on a world scale. Talon is one part of the plan."

Lúcio looked onward, squaring his jaw as Sombra spoke. He did not find this explanation satisfactory.

"Bah, what am I explaining this to you for? I don't need your approval," she said waving him off.

They sat and drank in silence until a sly look passed over Sombra's face.

"Why Lúcio, its like you don't like me anymore," she said leaning on him and gripping his shirt collar.

"I'm just... things are so different now."

"Aw _pobrecito_ , I know you miss me. It's that—what do people in the U.S. call them?—tiger mom girlfriend of yours. She's got your dick all tied up, _cabrón_. You should have stuck with me because you don't know how to live like a celebrity. Your Spanish would be way better by now too. You were getting good."

"I would have but you kicked us out of your apartment and wouldn't return my texts. Remember?"

Sombra laughed. "I don't. But what do you say? We could get out of this dive and go to a real club. Girls would be screaming for you." She ran one of her vicious nails along Lúcio's jaw line. Sombra's familiar scent crept into Lúcio's nose. "Oh, how they would scream."

It all clicked. The pace of their shots increased. They moved to a new place, a club with pounding electro music. Girls fawned over Lúcio, guys tried to earn his respect and network with him. Lúcio flexed his social muscles, he was charming and charismatic—such a likable guy. Sombra tried to make out with groupies as they jockeyed for his attention—her purple coat was off and catsuit dangerously unzipped. It wasn't long before she’d widdled the groupie crowd down to people who would reliably do anything. Their entourage was young, hot and nihilistic. Sombra undressed and felt them up on the dance floor as Lúcio showered them in Grey Goose. Their partying raged until the wee hours when they retired to an expensive hotel suite.

"The TV is going out the window," said Sombra struggling with a large flat screen in her black lingerie, "its tradition."

Lúcio's most recent album pounded in the background.

"No way, it's not right!" said Lúcio pushing back wearing only his boxer briefs.

"Groupies, help me," commanded Sombra nodding her head over to some half-naked girls lounging on the suite's king-sized bed.

They exchanged devious glances then ran to help Sombra.

"No no no no!" shouted Lúcio as he was overpowered.

He was barely able to jump out the way before the TV smashed through the plate glass window and toppled onto its side on the balcony.

"Now help me lift it," said Sombra rushing to try and get it all the way off the balcony. However, no one moved. "Hey, what gives?"

"Too much effort."

"Yeah."

" _Dios mio_ , young people, what are you good for?" Sombra turned to see them making out with each other. "Oh, right."

Sombra approached the two groupies and give one a firm slap on the ass. She cooed from the hit and turned to let Sombra kiss her.

Lúcio looked on at the bacchic scene Sombra had created in a moment of clarity. The room was trashed. There was an actual Los Muertos drug dealer standing in the corner dealing. The bathroom was full of people showering whilst anally candy flipping. He wasn't sure how many of the people there weren't prostitutes. Sex noises emanated from some part of the suite but he wasn't sure exactly where. He sat down somewhat exasperated. A groupie sat next to him and started rubbing his back. What the hell had he gotten into? He didn’t want this, he was happy with Hana. How did Sombra get him to do this?

Sombra extended a clawed finger over the shoulder of the white girl she was making out with, probably a tourist, and gestured "come hither." Lúcio stood and walked over scratching the back of his neck.

"Here, a gift for you." Sombra dug a pill out of her bra as the girl necked her. "Take it."

"No going back now," Lúcio muttered to himself.

He popped the pill as the two girls moved to the bed.

Sombra looked amazing, like she was actually sort of taking care of herself. She rolled on top of the girl and held her down starting to kiss her forcefully. She was leaving heavy marks. Sombra's butt was looking particularly appealing with her Venusian dimples... he barely noticed the machinery on her back or the skin tracts where wires and metal penetrated into her body. The girl started to complain that Sombra was being too hard. Should he help her? Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed there were more Los Muertos gangsters in the room than he remembered entering with. But Sombra had just arched her back and flipped her hair, what was she about to do to her? Her body though. In that position Sombra looked like he could just take her. What would she do? She wouldn't expect that from him... That would be so wrong. But that's exactly the sort of thing Sombra liked. The drugs were already having a weird effect, Lúcio felt his mind bubble. There was another guy eyeing up Sombra. If he went for Sombra, Lúcio would have no choice but to kill him. The girl whimpered as Sombra ran her claws against her body. Lúcio passed out.

He awoke to Sombra slapping his face. His eyes shot open.

"Wow, you missed out," she said.

Lúcio looked around, the hotel room was somehow even more trashed. An inch of water covered the floor. Suddenly he remembered the scene from the night before.

"Did he—, did anyone fuck you?!" shouted Lúcio.

Someone stirred.

Sombra stared wide-eyed at him for a moment then laughed. "What? I fuck people. I don't get fucked, Lúcio. How many times do I have to tell you I don't like dick?" Lúcio was reassured for complicated reasons. "And my God, jealous? With all the people I've been with? You're crazy."

"What happened to the girl?"

"Who? _La juera_? I don't think anyone had ever fucked her like that. You want me to wake her up? You two can have a conversation about it."

Lúcio shook his head. "What the hell did you give me last night?"

"Bull viagra, must have lowered your blood pressure." Lúcio blinked. "What? I like to watch and I wanted you to have a good time. I was hoping you'd do it with a guy this time."

"Sombra, I don't know if we can be friends anymore."

She cackled then rested her head on his chest. "Oh, Lúcio..."

Lúcio's cellphone rang from somewhere in the room.

Lúcio got up and sloshed through the room in the direction of the noise until he found his soggy pants in a corner. He dug out his phone. It was soaked.

"Fuck, its Hana."

"Don't answer that," said Sombra.

He answered.

"Lúcio, you were supposed to call me yesterday."

Sombra could hear Hana all the way from the bed. "Of course, he answers," she muttered.

"Yeah, sorry, I got side tracked."

"Whatever. Did the deal go through? She's gonna do it for you, right?"

"Yeah, she's paid, just a matter of time and we'll be in the clear."

"We? It's your career. So you're coming home soon right?"

"Yeah, my return ticket is for... fuck. Hana, I'll call you back."

"OK bye, I guess," her frustration was palpable. She hung up.

Lúcio walked over to the bed and sat down cross-legged. He sighed. Sombra laid herself across his lap bare-chested. She stretched her arms out looking very pleased with herself.

"Man, I thought I had you wrapped around my finger."

"Don't even start."

Sombra gave a sly look.

"You were quite the personality last night. I thought the vodka shower was especially tasteless. Oh and the way you dance. I bet they go crazy for your ass. I know I do."

"Lets not go down that route again. But they do go crazy."

She laughed and placed her hand on his cheek.

"We didn't have any fun together though, you crapped out too early. I didn't get to watch you fuck any groupies."

"I didn't did I?" said Lúcio worried.

Sombra gave an incredulous look. "It’s not my responsibility to remember." Sombra covered herself and turned towards Lúcio's chest. She ran her nail across his ab muscles. "You have a strange sense of morality."

"Look who's talking."

"Ugh, please stop talking," groaned someone from the bed.

"Hey, fuck you," Sombra immediately snapped back.

They sat quietly for a moment before Sombra propped herself up and held the back of Lúcio's head. They looked at each other intently before Sombra suddenly went in for a kiss. Lúcio was motionless. He let her kiss him for a moment thinking of Hana. It wasn't right but it was Sombra. He reciprocated. They kissed softly for a few moments. This wasn't the way Sombra usually kissed. It was passionate not lusty and forceful. He felt Sombra run a nail delicately along his cheek. Suddenly, a sharp pain cut across his face as Sombra withdrew her hand.

"Sombra, what the hell? You cut me!"

"Oops, must have slipped." She gave an amused look. "Had you for a moment there."

"Agh, Sombra! How am I going to explain this to Hana?"

Sombra laughed. "That, _amigo_ , is the least of your worries." She got up off of Lúcio's lap.

"Man..." groaned Lúcio, "guess I better check on that flight."

He checked his phone, there was still time to make it. But what about the mess he was in here?

"Sombra, I have to catch my plane, I'm giving you permission to do whatever with my account to handle this room."

Sombra gave a quizzical smile. "It will be handled then."

"Just keep it to a dull roar, you know what I'm saying?"

Lúcio called a car and rushed to the airport. He was barely able to replace his soggy clothes in the airport mall before boarding. In a few hours he was back in Rio.

Lúcio got a text from an unknown number on the car ride back to his apartment. _Congratulations, you own the floor of a hotel._

Another text came.  _Say 'hi' to Hana for me._

 _I definitely won't_ , he sent. The text failed, invalid number.

A third text came, this time from Hana. _Where are you?_

He was crashing and burning with Hana. Maybe there was a way Sombra could fix that too…


	4. Chapter 4

_A few days later..._

Lúcio received a text whilst in the back of his car. It was Sombra.  _Good news, your man is a real Svengali. He's cheating on his wife with a minor he promised to make a pop star. I told him to go with the deal or I would out him._  Another text arrived.  _He's calling you now. Your move._

"What? I can't work for someone like that," said Lúcio out loud.

Why didn't she spare the details?

His phone rang. It was the guy from the label. _No choice now_ , he thought and answered.

"Lúcio here."

The man had the prosody of a record industry fat cat. "Hey Lúcio, I've been thinking about our conversation and I've changed my mind. You know, your new stuff is great. People on the board said it was too political but I like that you're going back in that direction. Shows you're not fake. The deal is back on the table. What do you say?"

"Uhh..."

"Lúcio come on," the nervousness in his voice was palpable. Lúcio had damaged his relationship with Hana to do this, if he didn't go through it would all be pointless. "You're killin' me here..."

"It's a deal."

"Yes! That's great. I'm already on my way down. I'll get you paperwork by the morning and we can have this baby signed by tomorrow afternoon."

He hung up. That was it.  _I did it_ , Lúcio thought.

His phone buzzed. _Knock knock._

He stared at the cryptic message.

At that moment he was startled by a knock on his window.

He rolled it down.  _No, what is she doing here?_ She was dressed like a tourist in skimpy jean shorts and a Rio de Janeiro tank top.

"Heyy, you wouldn't believe how few people speak Spanish here." She reached in and unlocked the door letting herself in. "You look surprised to see me. What no thanks?"

"Agh, Sombra, what are you doing here?"

"I'm paying you and Hana a visit."

"What the hell, Sombra? What are you planning?"

She ignored him. "Woah, a car with a human driver, you really are a rich boy now." She called up to the driver, "he pay you well?"

"Would you like me to call the police sir?"

"No. Sombra, you can't be here. Hana is going to freak the fuck out."

"You know, I was going through some old memories. Like the ones I store on my hard drive not my brain and found some of us together, you know, like fucking and I thought why aren't I good friends with you all?"

"Because you threw us out and insulted Hana, I don't know what you said to her but she hates you. Look, don't you have something better to do?"

Her expression and tone turned grave. "As it happens, my schedule is clear. I didn't come out here for nothing." She grinned. "I came out here to make a friend."

"Oh, that makes me so nervous. OK, so what's the plan?"

"We go to Hana and tell her the good news."

"Then?"

"Then we party."

"Fucking hell, Sombra."

 

* * *

 

They arrived at Lúcio's apartment. The building was post-modern. The apartment was large and airy with huge windows providing natural light. Hana was now D.Va livestreaming from the only windowless room which she used as an "office." The hue of the screen illuminated the space as her fingers clacked on a custom keyboard meant to maximize her APM. So close to victory.

"Hana?" called Lúcio.

"I'm working!"

"She's working," said Lúcio with a tone of resignation.

This was about to blow up in his face. Only Sombra could control what was about to happen.

"Oh?" Sombra said then smiled like a panther.

She activated her haptic keyboard.

"Be. Gentle." warned Lúcio through his teeth.

D.Va closed in with her forces. She had forced the Terran player to build marines by harassing with mutalisks. Then she went speedlings and banelings then... What the hell? They disconnected. She was so close to victory. A pro disconnecting? Not very pro. She took a sip of her energy drink and started another round. Immediate disconnect. Another. They kept disconnecting.

"Lúcio! The internet is messed up!" she called.

She stretched and stepped away from the computer. Hana walked out into the kitchen when she saw Sombra. Even without her tattoos and punky hair she immediately recognized her. She was thrown into a rage. Lúcio had blown her off for this chick. Hana hated how she could monopolize him.

" _Shi-bal-nom-a!_ " she shouted then ran towards her swinging with haymaker fists.

Sombra had been caught off-guard but then suddenly disappeared. Hana stood, furiously eyeing the room for any sign of her in a fighting stance. Disappearing enemies are nothing new to a gamer.

Sombra reappeared behind Hana and swept out her legs. She toppled into her back but she immediately flipped herself up.

" _Jjajeungna!_ " she yelled as she swung at Sombra.

Sombra caught it but Hana tried to push through. Sombra looked somewhat disturbed. She didn't want to hurt Hana. She threw off the punch. Hana immediately used the momentum to twist her body into a haymaker to Sombra's head with her other fist. Sombra was barely able to dodge. She felt the air of the punch as it swung past her nose. She flailed her arms and stepped back.

"Whoa! Look, I just saved your boyfriend's career. You want to calm down?" Hana fumed but lowered her fists. "Who the hell taught you to fight like that?"

"I taught myself, thank you very much."

"She's a feisty one, Lúcio. I like that."

"Is there a reason you're here?" asked Hana impatiently.

"Yeah, I-"

"Agh, I can't stand it when she speaks! I just want to hit her one time!"

Sombra's expression turned serious. She hated being interrupted. "You want to hit me kid? Come here." She gestured with her claws.

"Guys, just calm down. We can talk this through."

"Shut up, Lúcio," they both snapped at the same time.

"Hey, OK."

Hana kihapped committing her whole body into a punch at Sombra's head but Sombra had already taken her apart. She blocked Hana's fist, grabbed her arm and twisted it against her back in a swift motion.

"Don't try and fight or I'll break it," she spoke into her ear.

Hana grit her teeth and struggled, ready to let her arm dislocate if it meant she could get a hit off. Sombra applied pressure causing Hana to cry out in pain as she brought her to the ground.

"That's way too far, Sombra. You're hurting her!"

Lúcio ran over and grabbed Sombra's shoulder to try to pull her off.

"No, I'm trying to tell her something." She leaned in to speak into Hana's ear. "You don't have to be jealous of me. I found the memory. You're pissed off because you like me and I blew you off huh?"

"Narcissistic bitch!" shouted Hana.

"Enough!" Lúcio jerked suddenly pulling Sombra off.

Sombra stumbled. Hana quickly stood and kicked Sombra while she tried to recover.

"Oh baby, please harder," mocked Sombra.

Hana obliged.

"Little pervert!" said Sombra as she tackled Hana into a coffee table.

Lúcio scrambled to his room and came back with his audio equipment. He aimed his audio gun at Sombra and waited for a clear shot as they fought. He fired. With a blast she went sailing into his refrigerator. Her head knocked against the heavy door and she slumped to the ground. Sombra was still for a moment but then began to chuckle to herself. Lucio and Hana blinked at her then exchanged nervous glances. Sombra arose slowly with a dark smile.

"I didn't want to do it, Sombra," Lúcio asserted.

"Oh now you've done it..." She slowly stepped towards the two with a menacing aura. “You’re _really_ fucked now.”

"Sombra, wait! I heard what you said to Hana. Are you... are you trying to apologize?"

Sombra paused.

"Well, yes, she doesn't have to hate me because I didn't mean what I said..."

"She's psycho," uttered Hana in disbelief.

"No kidding. Sombra, what are you doing? You want Hana to be your friend?"

"Yeah, we had a good time way back." She shrugged and scratched the back of her neck. "What's this weird feeling?"

"Holy shit, Sombra," said Lúcio incredulously, "you feel stupid because you have no idea how to make friends."

"Hey, I got you two together,  _pendejo_. I fixed your career. I think I'm the one who deserves some recognition here."

Hana stared at Sombra in disbelief, then Lúcio, then back to Sombra.

"She's a perfect narcissist," Hana muttered to herself.

"You aren't the first to say that," noted Sombra.

"I'm not even angry anymore, I just think you're sick"

Sombra smiled innocently. "I'm not so bad. I came down here for you."

"Sombra, this is wrong on so many levels. You have to at least apologize," asserted Lúcio.

"S-sorry?" she said wincing. "There's that weird feeling again..."

"Now commit to changing your behavior."

She hesitated. Lúcio leveled his audio gun at her.

"Do it," he threatened.

"Fine. It won't happen again. Jeeze Lúcio, growing balls all of the sudden."

"Wow," said Hana lifting herself from the broken table. "I need to think about this." She walked over to Lúcio and tugged his arm. "We're talking. In private."

Soon they were in Lúcio's room speaking in hushed tones. Sombra stretched out and helped herself to Lúcio's alcohol.

She sipped on her drink as she gave herself a tour of Lúcio's abode. There was a peculiar tucked away room that interested her. She walked in. The room was sparse, windowless, only featuring a few Korean posters of Hana’s e-sports team, her Kukkiwon Dan certificate and a desk with her gaming computer. On the desk were scattered empty chip bags, spent energy drinks and a prescription vial. She picked up the vial and shook it. Amphetamine salts. Pretty full.

"So Hana has ADHD, huh? That's cute," Sombra muttered to herself.

The dose was huge for Hana's body weight and was to be taken 3 times a day. Sombra opened the lid and popped a pill. "She won't miss it." She turned to Hana's computer and moved the mouse, the sensitivity was unbelievably low, as if the mouse were weighted. The computer stopped sleeping and jumped right to Hana's desktop.

"Should I...?" Sombra mused aloud.

 _Be good_ , she thought to herself.

"Sombra!" Lúcio called.

"Coming!" She flitted out of the room. "Just taking a tour of your place. It's nice..." she called back.

Sombra encountered them in the kitchen.

"Hana says she still hates you and doesn't trust you but won't try to attack you on sight"

"I can speak for myself!" Hana insisted pulling her hand from Lúcio's and pointing at Sombra. "I'm giving you one chance to be a normal person," she warned.

"That's fair. What about you Lúcio?"

"You have to dial down the Sombra, at least with us."

"That's great to hear  _amiguitos,_ " she said walking between them and putting her arms around their shoulders.

"Where did you get that drink?" asked Lúcio.

"It's 2pm," Hana muttered.

"Your fridge, stupid. Now I've got a blank schedule so I figure we can hangout for a while. You know, now that we are all friends again. Especially you and me Hana, I want to hear all about your relationship." She grinned. "Like how many times a day you fuck. What is it 4? 5? 7 times a day? He’s not getting any from anywhere else so its gotta be a lot."

Hana sighed from exasperation.

"What about my coffee table?"

"Yeah? You're rich, get a new one. Now stop sweating the details. We have reason to celebrate. What do you say to a toast?" She slinked off to the kitchen counter and started pouring shots.

Hana and Lúcio eyed each other nervously. The woman was crazy. She sauntered back and placed the shots in their hands.

"To Lúcio's career."

Hana was shaking her head ‘no’ at Lúcio but Lúcio was too busy staring at the glass. In a flash his head was flooded with thoughts. Should he do it? How would he get Sombra out of his home? Did he even want her to leave? She was so fucked up. But she was on fire, acting extra reckless and she had come down explicitly to see him. What did _that_ mean? Lúcio usually had to seek her out, he always felt on the verge of losing her as a friend. And Hana, Sombra wanted to be friends with her, this would help. Drinks always loosened things up, maybe they could unwind and Sombra would prove to Hana she was cool. And Sombra was right, he was rich he could do whatever he wanted. This deal was a huge coup, he could help tons of people in the favelas. It was time to celebrate.

"Clocks ticking  _amigos_ ," said Sombra holding the shot up.

Lúcio raised his glass. "To my career," he said and downed it.

Hana's eyes widened. What was Lúcio doing? Why did he just do this to her? Did he not just realize she was fighting her, that she hated her? Was this Sombra's way of making peace with her? Was she actually trying to be normal? She didn't trust her at all. But Lúcio did. Why? What was so special about her? Was it that she didn't care? Was this all a game to her? She played with people. She won Lúcio over all the time, got his attention. Hana was so jealous. She wanted to win. She never lost, she was tired of being one-upped. Something mean stirred in her.

"To my career. Lúcio you're lucky you have Sombra here or you'd be my broke live-in boyfriend. Or maybe I'd just dump you."

"That's cold baby."

Sombra smirked. "Hey, that was pretty good."

Hana took the shot and suppressed a light gag reflex. She wanted to show no weakness to Sombra.

Sombra went back to the counter and poured three more.

"We have to do it over since we didn't do it at the same time."

Hana looked at Lúcio and gave a sinister grin. "I'm game."

"Oh, it's on," said Lúcio.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this goes off the rails in this chapter. Not sure how I want to end this but I want Hana to get hers.

Hana gave Lúcio the stink eye for his enthusiasm.

"What?"

"She touches you in a way I don't like she's dead," said Hana under her breath.

Lúcio nodded. "That's fair."

Sombra was back. She eyed Hana provocatively as she put the shot in her hand. What was she doing?

"I've been thinking about you,  _mija_ ," she said with a sly grin, "I remember making you sweat."

"It was nothing. Girls aren't really my thing," replied Hana. "But you really lost it for me."

Sombra gave a half smile. Hana had no idea what she was capable of in the moment. "Everyone has their thing. I wonder what yours is?"

Hana had recently become infatuated with the idea of pegging Lúcio. The idea of making him cum by hitting his prostate turned her on so much, but that meant getting a strap-on and lube and having a conversation... Hana hated all the awkwardness. Sombra would probably never have to deal with all that, she would just do it.

"Hey guys, want to hear my new album?" asked Lúcio hoping to dissolve the tension.

"I've been dying to hear it," said Sombra suddenly lightening up.

"Better not be trash," warned Hana.

"Well, it's not K-pop." He put it on. "This doesn't leave this room." Sombra and Hana listened intently. It was very electro at the start, it sounded like all Lúcio's new stuff but it continued to build.

"Bah, its bullshit," said Sombra.

Suddenly, there was a brief zouk interlude followed by fanfare from a Latin brass section. The song switched up. The bass dropped and gave way to a kuduro house beat. Sombra listened wide-eyed. Lúcio came in chanting moombahton style in Portuguese. The whole song hit as the electro elements came back in and added bottom.

"Oh my God," whispered Sombra. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It has lyrics! It's in Portuguese!" He hadn't had lyrics in his songs since he got the frog suit.

"Lúcio, that's you?" said Hana somewhat flabbergasted.

He laughed. "Yeah, it's me, baby. You didn't know I had it in me."

"Ugh, I freaking love it when he speaks Portuguese. I have no idea what he's saying. It  _really_  turns me on," purred Sombra.

Hana scoffed.

"I take it you like it?" asked Lúcio.

"Yeah, its even better than you're original stuff."

"Hana, what do you think?"

As she thought, she realized that she hadn't learned Portuguese at all while she was there. She ground away on her video games for hours in their apartment and had Lúcio run errands for her, she had to stay good. Hana had previously listened to Lúcio's music playing hours of StarCraft. She wasn't as familiar with his old songs, to her they sounded way more Latin and weren't as good for her concentration. This was clearly inspired by the Brazilian club scene that he hadn't really been apart of since he met her _. Oh my God, am I being a drag on him? Did this represent his longing for old times?_  she thought. She needed a drink.

"It's so different... it sounds raw," she said with a hint of discomfort. Hana looked at the shot Sombra gave her apprehensively for a moment then downed it in one gulp.

Lúcio clapped his hands. "Haha, yes! I'm so glad you said that. That's exactly what I'm going for!"

"Baby..." said Sombra eyeing Lúcio coquettishly, "you're reminding me why I like you..."

Hana felt a twinge of jealousy. They were so much older than her. They'd done so much together, what memories did she and Lúcio share?  _No way, I'm fucking D.Va and she's a nobody_. She walked to the kitchen counter, poured another and downed it. Sombra began to dance swaying her hips and raising her arms. Hana swallowed as she felt something drop in her chest, Sombra really was beautiful, she hated her with an undying passion.

"So Lúcio, what do you say we break this tonight?" said Hana with a hint of cool anger, "go to a club and just take over. You're a big deal, they wouldn't stop you."

"What? No way, I said this doesn—"

"I say we bring them here, call your friends, Lúcio," Sombra interrupted.

"Nawnawnaw, this is not happening, I've been working on this for years. This is for your ears only. The release will be perfect. I want this to drop like a bomb, no bootlegs."

"OK,  _cabrón_ , you have a few more drinks and think about it..."

They listened on as Lúcio explained his music.

"I wanted it to be more Carioca styled, more funk and more punk—"

Hana began to feel more and more _drunk_ as she listened. She was trying to stay loose and not be bothered by Sombra.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's odd..."

It was Lúcio's hockey crew. They hugged and amicably pat him on the back congratulating him on the deal in Portuguese. As they entered the apartment, their eyes drifted to Sombra then to Hana then to the broken coffee table. Lúcio acted as an interpreter and awkwardly introduced them, making sure to explain away the mess before they could jump to any conclusions.

Hana immediately knew what happened. She shot a 'I know what you're up to' look at Sombra who merely smiled back innocently.

Another knock. It was an ex-girlfriend Luísa, lead singer of an art-punk electro band. Another knock, his buddies from the club scene. Another knock, another ex-girlfriend who was not pleased to see the other ex-girlfriend. Another knock, a few kegs were delivered. Another knock, a local dance crew comprised of beautiful girls Lúcio had worked with on his last music video. More knocks and more people. Someone turned the music louder. The room cheered. Models. Local producers. Nightclub owners. A senator's daughter. A bunch of rich Americans from Miami. It went on.

The party was in full tilt. Young people danced, flirted and carried on. A football star was trying to chat up Sombra by explaining a computer science concept he knew nothing about. She smiled and played along as she sipped on her drink until Lúcio interrupted and pulled her aside. "What the actual fuck, Sombra? You keep pushing me."

"Look at the room,  _pendejo_. Your music is a hit."

Lúcio's face turned to one of genuine frustration. "Yeah, silver lining my ass. I knew it was going to be a hit. You don't respect me."

She shot him a look of incredulity but it was true, Sombra didn't respect him. Her lack of respect notwithstanding, she did know how to manipulate him. She softened and put her arm around his shoulder. "Tell me, do you know where Hana is?"

"No."

"Do you think she might feel a bit... alienated?"

"Yes."

"And these people are your friends. You know I was looking through Hana's phone—," Lúcio tried to roll Sombra's arm off but she forced it back on, "—and she doesn't have one friend less than 1000 miles from here."

"OK. What's your point?"

"Show her how you party. Teach her how to dance Brazilian style, I would love to see that. Remember, this is her idea." Sombra gave him a devious smile. "Oops, gotta hide, it's your man." Sombra slinked away.

"Lúcio!" It was the guy from the record company, in person he was a potato of a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a thick gold watch. "I got your text as I was landing and I was like, 'I gotta do it.' I have the paperwork on me, we can sign it tonight. I tell you this is the way to do business." They shook hands. "Look at this room, the album is killing it and the people are beautiful. You see that Asian chick crying?"  _Crying?_  thought Lúcio, _oh_   _shit_. "Oh my God, what I would do to her. And the number you were talking to, with the haircut, looks like a pornstar. Gives me the shivers."

"Give me a moment and I'll introduce you to her," said Lúcio through his teeth, "lucky for you she fucks anything that moves."

He guided him towards Sombra. "Sombra, this is Doug Kelleher, Doug, Sombra."

He grabbed Sombra's hand and kissed it. " _Enchanté_ , wait did you say Sombra?"

Sombra's nostrils flared from surprise and outrage. "The famous Doug Kelleher," she said looking at Lúcio with dagger eyes, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Have fun guys."

Lúcio jetted and found Hana in his room sitting on the edge of his bed crying.

"Lúcio, I don't speak Brazilian."

"Portuguese."

"I can't handle this, I don't understand anything that's going on! I got too drunk and wanted to get you to do celebrity stuff like a big shot like  _she_  gets you to do. I just want to one-up her. She always gets her way!" she cried between hiccups as she planted her face in her hands, "I should have just fought her! You know I can kick her ass!"

Lúcio knelt in front of her and took her hand. "Come on, you're D.Va! Don't let her bring you down."

"I'm an internet celebrity. Nobody here knows me. I don't deal with real people, I don't have any real friends. What am I doing?"

Sombra burst in. "He's on to us."

"What?! What did you do?" snapped Lucio, abruptly letting go of Hana's hand and turning his attention to Sombra.

"He put two and two together, why did you use my real name?"

"Your 'real' fake name."

"What the fuck!?" Sombra threw up her arms.

"Why did you invite him?"

"I was drunk, I just messaged everyone on your contact list! Why did you bring him over to me?"

"I was angry! This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone over my head and started this whole party. Look, the guy's a pedo, what does he have on you?"

"I don't exist. I'm here completely dark with no passport or identification. If they take a closer look at me they're going to start asking questions."

"Well, I paid you to get the job done so suck him off if you have to. Just get him to sign it!"

Hana stared at them aghast after their rapid exchange ended. "You two... are not good people."

Doug burst in causing Hana to jump. "You," he pointed at Sombra, "we were having a conversation." He stepped towards her menacingly, "one wrong move and I'll have the police here so fast."

Lúcio grabbed his hockey stick and struck him hard in the back of the neck with the angle of the stick. He slumped to the ground unconscious.

Hana shrieked. "What are you doing?!"

"He was going to call the police!"

"So you hit him?"

"Uh, damn right I hit him!"

"He has to sign the contract,  _pendejo_. How is he going to do that if he's unconscious? You just made my job impossible."

Hana's eyes panned the room in disbelief. She couldn't believe this was the same Lúcio she'd been dating who was so kind and loving. "I'm too drunk for this," she said then lay back. "They're probably gonna be here from a noise complaint soon anyways..."

"OK. So we need to get him to sign right? So first we get him out of here," said Sombra.

"OK don't listen to me..." murmured Hana.

"Then what?"

"We get him to sign, preferably  _somewhere out of the way_ , you know what I'm saying?"

"Lalala, I'm not hearing this," said Hana drunkenly from the bed jamming her ears with pillows.

"Oh, that makes me nervous. How are we going to get him out of here?" Lúcio's eyes searched the room then landed on his frog outfit. "I know."

Sombra and Lúcio propped Doug's body up by his arms and hauled him through the crowd. His feet hit empty beer bottles as they dragged across the floor.

"Hey, cool mask man!"

"Can I try it next?"

"That is so cool, bro."

As they carried Doug through the party, Lúcio spotted someone recording with their smart phone. He snatched it out of their hands and cancelled it.

"It would be cool of you to _not_ do that," said Lúcio handing the phone back.

"Save your pride," said Sombra struggling with Doug's body.

Finally they cleared the door and brought him to the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. The elevator arrived and a kid and his mother stepped out, the mother eyed them suspiciously.

"Tourists," she muttered condescendingly as she walked by.

They brought him down and loaded him into Lúcio's car. Lúcio got into the driver's seat and pulled away.

"Sombra, find the papers."

"I've been looking, they're not on him!"

Doug groaned.

"He's waking up!"

"What the-? Get this stupid mask off me!"

 

* * *

  

Hana lay in bed as the party thumped on. Her pink phone rang. Lúcio. She debated not answering before finally picking up.

"Hello?" she groaned.

She heard Sombra hiss in the background. "He says it's in a leather briefcase"

"Hana, I need you to look around the party for a leather briefcase."

"OK. Whatever." She groaned and flopped herself to her feet before entering the fray. All the furniture in the room had been pushed to the corner. People danced funk Carioca in an open circle in the center. She pushed her way through the sweating jumping crowd and spotted a briefcase near a pile of spent liquor bottles on their kitchen counter. Hana approached. It had the letters D. K. monogrammed on the side.

"Is this it? It has D.K. on it" she asked with a tone of incredible boredom.

"That's it. Is the contract inside?"

Hana sighed and opened it. "Yes. I can't believe how broken up we are, by the way."

"I need you to get that to me."

Hana rolled her eyes. "I can't drive."

"Use the... you know, the pink robot."

"The  _mech_?"

"Baby, I need you to do this."

"Don't 'baby' me, I'll do it but this is not a favor. You owe me."

Hana hauled herself to the balcony with the briefcase and found a sort of clear area. She hiccuped and pressed the 'call mech' button on her wrist band. In the garage her mech's warning lights activated and the pink mech stomped its way outside activating its booster rockets. Hana waited as her mech screamed across the sky and crushed their outdoor dining set. The deck crowd murmured. 

"Oops," she muttered then clumsily entered the butt of the mech. Hana took the controls and sighed. "Boosters on," she said in complete monotone.

The mech took off and flew unsteadily. Hana was incredibly drunk but felt she intuitively knew how to pilot the mech. It occurred to her as she was flying, however, that she didn't know where she was going. "Lúcio, where are you?"

"I'm at the docks, Sombra just gave you the location data-"

Hana hiccuped and accidentally brushed her thumb against the self-destruct button as Lúcio spoke.

"Oops," she muttered before cancelling it and tuning back into Lúcio.

"Are you good to fly?" he asked.

Hana could still count the number of times she was drunk on her hands.

"I'm grreeaat."

She looked at the coordinates, she was going in the wrong direction. Hana made a wide mid-air u-turn.

Soon Hana was running out of fuel. She brought the mech down in the middle of an intersection with a glazed expression on her face. A hover car swerved out of the way and several wheeled cars screeched to a halt. Hana quasi-suicidally marched forward through traffic unfazed as drivers honked their horns and shouted expletives at her. When her booster rockets recharged she took off away from the crowd of bewildered and enraged drivers.

Lúcio and Sombra heard a steady stomping. It was Hana. Her pink mech cleared the corner and tripped over a fire hydrant.

"Damn it," Hana swore to herself. She righted her mech and promptly tripped over it again. "Ugh, being drunk is worse than lag." Hana finally cleared the hydrant, parked the mech next to Lúcio's car and flopped out from the back. She stood next to her mech with her arms crossed.

"I think she wants you to go out and talk to her," said Sombra.

"Is he ready to sign?"

"Let me check," she said with an evil smile.

Sombra was plugged directly to the car battery. She channeled an electric shock through her hand and discharged it in front of Doug's face.

"You ready to sign?" she asked placing her hand on his cheek. Doug eyed it nervously.

"No please, not again," he begged, "I'll sign."

"And you're not going to go to ABIN or the NSA or the police are you? I'll know if you fucking rat on me. I know where you fucking live, _culero._ "

"I won't, I promise! Please, I have a heart condition!"

"So we have our original deal?"

Doug nodded, sweating profusely.

"He's ready," said Sombra sweetly.

Lúcio stepped out of the car and approached Hana.

"Well, look who it is, the people's hero."

"I know this looks bad, Hana..."

Hana laughed. "Bad? I thought the worst thing that was going to happen was that Sombra was going to try to have sex with me. And, you know, looking back, I wouldn't have minded. Because even though I hate her and she's a horrible person at least she's not so disappointing." Lúcio hung his head. "This blows my mind. I want to forget this night and the last 3 months of our relationship. No, actually, I want to remember so I'm not fooled into thinking you are a good person. So here," she hucked the briefcase at him, "finish your deal, I hope it was worth it."

Hana stumbled into her mech and gave Lúcio the finger before stomping off. Lúcio moped back to the car.

"Sombra, I need help with Hana."

"I'm already on it," said Sombra tapping on her haptic keyboard.

Lúcio looked at Doug. He was a sweating heaving mess.

"Sign this thing and we can go home."

He handed the papers to Doug and he furiously signed each one and then handed them back to Lúcio as fast as he could. Lúcio flipped through, signing and verifying each page.

"That's it, I guess," he said putting it back in the briefcase. "Sorry, it had to go down like this."

"Yeah, fuck you," Doug snapped.

"Well then don't fuck with Rio."

"We did it!" cheered Sombra, suddenly hugging Lúcio.

"You want to unplug yourself? You're scary with those hands."

Sombra undid her connection then hugged Lúcio again.

"Hey, that's fucking great, now let me out you psychopaths," said Doug.

They let him out of the car.

"Good luck with the wife, Doug. And get that heart looked at," Sombra yelled after him.

Doug flipped her off as he hobbled away. Lúcio got a call from Hana.

"My mech broke, it won't budge," she groaned.

"We'll get you."

"What about my mech?"

"We'll have to pick it up in the morning. Maybe Sombra can look at it."

"Ew, no way, she'll do something weird to it."

"I promise I'll be good!" said Sombra in the background.

 

* * *

  

They stood outside Lúcio's apartment as the party raged on. Hana pouted and crossed her arms.

"Now's your chance," whispered Sombra elbowing him.

Lúcio rubbed the back of his neck as he approached Hana. "Hey, Hana, I'm sorry, I've really been letting it hang out tonight. This whole thing has been a mistake—"

She slapped him.

Sombra saw Lúcio was floundering and walked over. "Nawnawnaw, listen princess, I'm the only one who can do that to Lúcio. You think you're so holy? I saw your prescription. You're taking a heroic dose of amphetamines so you can stay competitive. I'm willing to bet you're swapping your blood so you can beat those doping tests too."

"How did you—?"

She activated her haptic keyboard and pulled up an article showing that Hana was being investigated by the WADA. She danced it in front of her face as she spoke. "It's not hard, everyone has dirty laundry,  _chica_. So you want to lay off your boyfriend?"

Hana frowned. Sombra was right.

"Ugh, damn you!" she stomped her foot. "Lúcio, end the party so we can go to sleep."

Hana stormed inside. Lúcio mouthed 'thank you,' to Sombra.

"Celebrities," Sombra muttered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucio's super early tracks sound like MC Bin Laden. His lamestream frog suite phase sounds like a Latino DeadMau5. His new stuff sounds like Baruka Som Sistema.


	6. Chapter 6

_The next day_

Sunlight crept into Lúcio's bedroom. Lúcio opened his eyes and the light penetrated his cornea and rocketed into his nervous system straight into the most hungover part of his brain.

"Agh! What the fuck!?" shouted Lúcio.

Hana groaned. "What is it?"

Lúcio held his head. "My fucking eyes."

"Shut up, please," came another groan from the bed.

Lúcio and Hana looked at each other then looked over, it was Sombra lying facedown.

"What? When did she get here?" asked Lúcio in bewilderment.

Lucio noticed Sombra's arm was wrapped around Hana. Was she... naked? Lúcio looked down, he was naked. Hana was naked. They were all naked.

"What the fuck, Sombra?" Lúcio facepalmed. "How did you do this?"

"You can't blame me for this one. It was Hana's idea. Fucking teenagers man, I was ready to sleep after we finished with Doug."

 _That was even real?_ thought Lúcio.

Lúcio looked at his body, he felt a dull pain on his butt. He had a handprint shaped bruise. Come to think of it, his butthole kind of hurt too.

"Sombra, did you... why am I so sore?"

Sombra pointed at Hana who was grinning a perverse grin.

 _What the hell happened_? thought Lúcio.

Hana knew. She had barely slept on account of her condition.

 

* * *

 

_Last night_

Hana stormed into the apartment and made her way through the party into her small office room. She would camp out here until the party was done. What was she going to do with Lúcio? It wasn't Sombra that was driving him to be weird, it was something in him. It overwhelmed her.

Hana looked at her messy belongings. _I'm kind of a slob_ , she thought.

Her eyes fell on her medication. Was that where she left it? A reckless feeling hit her. When she took it her reflexes became sharp, her mind became crystal clear, she became a planner and a schemer, she tied up her enemies in knots so they would trip over themselves, she was 5 moves ahead, she was D.Va. Hana felt tired of feeling crappy, she wanted to take it. She could at least use it to win a couple rounds of SC and forget about all this...

Hana took one. A thought bubbled. _Maybe two_. She took another. _Maybe three_. She took another.

Hana sat and looked at the ceiling. The party was still going. What was Lúcio doing?

She looked at the time on her computer desktop. 10:30 PM. Well that made sense, they started at like 2. She shifted as she felt the amphetamines starting to hit her. _That was fast._ It was all the alcohol in her stomach. Where was Lúcio? Why wasn't he ending the party? The alcohol was twisting the molecules causing the drugs to hit her in an unusual way. Hana began to feel hot. A subtle feeling built in her pelvis, like someone was gently stimulating her from the inside. It wasn't enough to tickle her or to feel sexual but it was there.

Hana felt irritated, Lúcio had blown her off during the whole party and the night had been so weird. _What the fuck?_ she thought _._ Lúcio had hit someone, did that mean he was violent? Was he crazy? She shifted in place. The feeling frustrated her. She needed something to hit it, to grow the feeling. She felt something in her drop to her pelvis. _Oh God_ , she thought,  _I'm horny_.

She sat and resisted it by trying to think of something else.  _Maybe I should try to have a mature conversation with Lúcio,_ she thought. She looked at the ceiling and tried to ignore the feeling. Maybe Sombra was the person she needed to talk to.  _Ugh, that is so fucked up._ What good would it be confessing to Sombra that she felt threatened and used to _her?_ The more she thought about Sombra—her smug smile, her scheming predatory eyes, her blasted makeup and stupid asymmetrical haircut—the more Hana felt her anger brew. _God damn her, she thinks she can have her way with me?_

The more she thought about making the bitch hang the more satisfaction she felt. Hana stewed in her anger as a distraction from her other feelings when there was a knock on the door. 

It was _her_.

Sombra stepped in uninvited and closed the door.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you," she said earnestly.

"What? You can't just barge in when you want-"

"It's about Lúcio," she interrupted, "look, for what it's worth, I consider you a friend."

Hana stared at Sombra incredulously as she leaned on the door.  _No way out._

Sombra detected Hana's skepticism and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know, hard to believe. Let me give you some advise..." she pinched her index and thumb and rubbed them together. She regarded them for a moment before locking eyes with Hana, "take the lead with Lúcio. He's really not hard. Sometimes you just have to push him in the right direction."

"Are you telling me how to manipulate Lúcio?"

"No. Well... yes."

"Ugh, you're a monster," said Hana rolling her eyes.

Sombra blinked then gave a conniving smile.

"Look, I've seen you do it. It's when you feel threatened by me."

Hana glowered at Sombra. Was that true? Did she just manipulate Lúcio when she felt threatened?

"You don't need to feel threatened, _mija_ ," Sombra continued, "I'm not trying to steal Lúcio. I know you like him and he loves you. The truth is I don't care that much about him-"

Nothing Sombra was saying made sense. Did she really think this was a misunderstanding because she didn't actually care about Lúcio? Hana felt the feeling in her pelvis couple with a growing rage. At that moment all pretense that she could have a normal conversation with either of them was dropped. The anger took over.

"Get out!" Hana shouted.

"What? I'm trying to tell you something-"

"I don't know if I want to see either of you ever again so _get out!_ "

Sombra took on a serious expression and crouched to Hana's sitting level inspecting her face. She watched a bead of sweat form on Hana's forehead. Hana blinked in amazement. _She's still here_. Hana couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. Her head was swimming, she felt threatened, horny, angry, and jealous all a the same time. Was Sombra causing all this? Sombra cocked her head and smiled.

"OK,  _princesa,_  I can take a hint," she said then chuckled to herself. "You'll do it whether you know it or not so what do I care?"

Sombra stood and left. Hana wanted to scream into a pillow. She  _hated_ Sombra. Her stupid sociopathic confidence, her hypersexuality. And she was so dangerous. Hana guessed she was lucky that Sombra liked her or she would ruin her life. She thought to the first time they kissed—what a mistake that was. Having sex was an even worse mistake. Thinking back on it was producing ambiguous feelings but seemed to build the pressure inside her to unbearable levels. She needed a distraction. No, she needed relief.

_No,_ she thought, _I need to get off._   _Immediately._  

Hana stormed out of her room and found Lúcio dj-ing.

"Hey, I'm just about to tell everyone to go home." Hana looked at him somewhat amazed and flustered. He was _still_ being an asshole. She would fuck him then break up with him.

"I need it now. I'm so angry but I need it now."

"What?"

She grabbed his shirt and started kissing him hard. She pulled away, "do you get it? Leave it. It's still early, they're not going to go home."

"OK, whatever you say," he said wistfully, who was he to refuse sex?

Lúcio tapped on a friend's shoulder and told him to takeover in Portuguese. Hana pulled Lúcio into their room and locked the door at high speed. Sombra, however, was making out with Luísa on the bed.

"Out!" Hana commanded.

Sombra and Luísa exchanged incredulous looks.

"You're interrupt-," Sombra started to speak but her eyes met Lúcio's somewhat confused and fearful eyes and she immediately comprehended what was happening. She took on a devilish smile. "Never mind..." She got up and communicated wordlessly to Luísa to leave.

"Have fun,  _cabrón_ ," she said holding Luísa's hand as they left.

Luísa and Lúcio briefly exchanged glances as if to say 'that's fair' before she closed the door.

Suddenly Lúcio felt Hana pawing at him. "Why does she keep calling you that?" she asked as she began to furiously undress him.

"It's like a goat, its complicated," said Lúcio, "what's gotten into you?"

"Drugs. You got a problem with that? 'Cause this is probably your last time with me."

"No..."

She started kissing his chest as she took off his shirt and rapidly made her way down to his navel.

"Hey, slow down."

"No," she said curtly as she got on her knees and started to undo his pants. Hana unceremoniously pulled down his underwear and his semi-erect penis flopped out. She took it in her hand and started pumping it and licking the tip. "This isn't for you."

"I know you're mad, Hana but..."

She took his glans in her mouth. Hana felt him slowly growing. She pulled way, "You need to get harder."

Lúcio gave a flat smile at this remark. "Heh, OK."

Hana frantically undressed before him but Lúcio was having a tough time. She opened their nightstand and took out a condom then beckoned Lúcio closer and lay spread eagle writhing on the bed. As she waited for him, she closed her eyes and masturbated through her underwear. It was tough though, she couldn't quite hit the spot, it was just making her more incensed. The drugs hadn't even fully kicked in.

Watching Hana twist and turn on the bed as she pleasured herself was starting to get Lúcio more in the mood. He crawled onto the bed and got on top of Hana to help her out. He began to fondle her breasts, rolling her nipple with his thumb and index finger. She quickly sought his lips and they kissed as he tweaked her. Pressing against her, he could feel the effects of the amphetamines hitting her body: she felt unusually warm and her skin was slick with sweat. She smelled a little sweaty, strongly of herself.

The sensation of Lúcio playing with her was starting to hit the spot but it wasn't quite right.

"Stop," she said. He stopped. She looked at him intensely. She was frantic and flustered, the drugs made her heaving chest pink. "Fuck me... hard."

This was turning Lúcio on a bit. He'd never seen her like this. He grabbed the condom Hana had gotten for him and fumbled to take it out. As he tried to put it on Hana could see he wasn't hard enough and was losing his erection. She put her hand on his wrist. "Forget that, just do it."

She pulled at his dick. Lúcio got on top of her and she massaged him before guiding him in. A shot of anxiety hit Lúcio that this wouldn't work but as he entered he felt how stupidly turned on she was. Immediately he got hard. Hana moaned as she felt him grow inside her. That was almost it. She grabbed his hips and pushed against him as hard as she could. He could feel her trying to take him deep, it felt like he was hitting her cervix. When he pulled out he could see she was so wet it was creamy. This wasn't at all the way they normally had sex. It was like she was possessed. Hana tensed and gyrated as Lúcio began to thrust slowly, pulling him against herself on each thrust staring at him with avenging eyes. Lúcio and Hana had always made a lot of eye contact during sex but this was different. She looked outraged. Did she hate him?

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his butt. Did she just... hit him?

There it was again, she definitely slapped him. They fucked like that for a few moments until she stopped from frustration.

"Stop," she said, "I want to be on top."

They changed positions. Hana got on top, inserted him and placed her hands on his chest. She flipped her hair then began to grind hard on Lúcio. She was sweating profusely, her whole body felt slick and tight as she rocked her hips into him. Hana leaned back and took her hands off his chest to masturbate herself as she ground on his dick. She moaned from pleasure but stopped after a moment hitting Lúcio's chest in frustration.

"Ugh, nothing's working," Hana complained.

She started to rub herself furiously again but stopped after only a few moments.

"I need Sombra," Hana sighed looking off to the side.

"What? Are you serious?"

Before he knew it, she dismounted and wrapped herself in a towel. Lúcio stared at the ceiling in bewilderment. _What is going on? Is this really our last time?_ Hana came back holding Sombra's hand.

"Hey, I had a thing going! You want to explain this?" Sombra protested.

Hana whipped the towel off and wrapped her arms around Sombra kissing her. Sombra let herself be kissed somewhat bewildered when she saw Lúcio naked.

"Lúcio!"

"Hey, Sombra."

"Well, I'll be damned if I thought this was going to happen like this..."

Hana looked at the ground through her bangs as she clenched her fist. "Here's the deal, you touch him, you die." She lifted her head and looked Sombra in the eye. "Got it?"

Sombra gave a sly grin.

"Is that right?"

"I'm serious! Now, I need you to..." Hana exhaled, unable to believe what she was doing. "I need you to get me off."

"OK,  _mija_. I'm down," said Sombra with a little chuckle. She started undressing slowly.

"Will you hurry up?!" snapped Hana.

"I'll give you a hint princess, you have to go slow," replied Sombra as she slipped out of her cutoffs.

"Ughh," Hana groaned and flopped herself facedown on the bed. In a moment she was lightly humping it.

"What's gotten into her?" asked Sombra as she pulled off her tank-top.

"I took speed," said Hana as she lay faceplanted. "It's like you said, I take speed. Happy now? I just wanted to feel better but instead it made me super horny."

Sombra laughed. "That prescription stuff's for kids and people who want to lose weight. Ever try cocaine? You think you're horny now?"

"Yep, I'm pretty pathetic, huh? Now will somebody just fuck me already?" groaned Hana.

"So spoiled. Now I know why they call you D.Va," snickered Sombra now down to her lingerie. "I'm assuming Lúcio is OK with this?"

"I'm cool with it, just going with the flow."

"He doesn't get a say, I'm too fucking angry with him but I need his dick," said Hana still lying facedown.

"You don't need his dick,  _mija,_ " Sombra reassured her as she tossed the last of her underwear to the side.

Sombra walked up behind Hana and slapped her ass. Hana lifted her face and arched her back. She shot Sombra an offended look but in truth it felt kind of good. Before she could comment. Sombra slipped her two middle fingers in and made an upward curling motion so the pads of her fingers were directly against her g-spot. Hana shivered from pleasure. She realized what that meant but she was so wet her nails didn't seem noticeable. She would have to be very still. Sombra mounted her and pushed her head down.

"I'm assuming I get to have a little fun," said Sombra into Hana's face.

"Yeah..." she moaned red-faced.

Hana reached up to kiss Sombra and they locked lips. As they kissed she removed her fingers and started delicately rubbing Hana's clit. She was very responsive. Hana moaned and raised her butt so Sombra could hit her more easily. Slowly Hana's breathing became more sensual and less frustrated. The drugs were finally intensifying the pleasure instead of holding it back. Hana became lost in the pleasure as it flooded her body. Sombra leaned back and pressed her erect clit against the groove of Hana's slick butt. Slowly she began to grind against Hana as she stimulated her.

Sombra worked her for a few minutes when she felt an orgasm coming on. Hana's responsiveness, her intensity, how she seemed to want nothing more than to be fucked. It was all really working for Sombra. She began to clench. She gripped Hana's breast and ground in as Hana desperately pushed against her. Sombra was getting close. She exhaled forcefully and let go from stimulating Hana so she could hold her down with both hands. Sombra began to focus on her pleasure but Hana seemed more into it somehow. As Sombra held Hana's butt, Hana looked back with longing eyes. Sombra saw and obliged her by sticking her thumb in her mouth. Hana curled to the side slightly as she sucked so she could watch Sombra's body. She witnessed Sombra close her eyes and bare her teeth. She was there. Her whole body became taut. She moaned and ground out a long orgasm before trembling and stopping.

"You done?" asked Hana, her voice was expectant and aroused.

"Get on your back."

Sombra let Hana flip over and held her hair back. Slowly she started licking Hana. Hana concentrated as she worked, Sombra was hitting the spot.

"Harder," she moaned. She could feel an orgasm building momentum. Sombra obliged. She swallowed and gripped the pillow behind her. "Harder," she said again, her voice taking on a more throaty quality. As Sombra applied more pressure Hana held her head, pulling her in. She began to pant, her pink chest heaved as she pushed her pelvis against Sombra's tongue. She was getting close but this wasn't the way she wanted to get off. She let go of Sombra's head.

"Stop."

Sombra blinked. "Stop? I don't think that's how it works,  _mija._ "

Hana shot Sombra an incensed look, like she wanted to fight. She stopped.

"I want Lúcio."

Sombra glared at Hana in frustration but removed herself.

"OK, D.Va, you're in control..."

Lúcio traded positions with Sombra and got in position. Hana watched his every movement with lusty eyes. With a little reservation, he moved to penetrate her. He’d never before felt quite so objectified by Hana, this was definitely more of a hookup for her than relationship sex. She tensed in anticipation, watching him as it entered.

"What the hell are you doing? You want kids after your girlfriend hate-fucks you? Put on a condom!" Sombra got a condom from their night stand and put it on Lúcio muttering a long string of expletives in Spanish.

Lúcio was ready. He moved to enter Hana. He was waiting for that moment when she would melt on his dick and turn to putty as he fucked her. She was so turned on, he'd never seen her like this. Sombra had really riled her up. He held his penis and slowly guided it in.

"Stop," she said right before the moment of contact, "I want you both at the same time."

Sombra chuckled "D.Va" under her breath as she moved up.

Lúcio and Sombra exchanged glances revisiting the coordinations they'd done over the course of their weird friendship. Lúcio moved Hana so he would take her from behind. She easily accommodated him arching her back to present herself to him. Sombra put her head under Hana's pussy and shifted to get comfortable.

"You're a lucky dog, Lúcio," said Sombra looking up at Lúcio from under Hana's butt.

He gave a half-smile at this remark, if what Hana was saying was true she was about to be gone.

Lúcio brushed the thought away to focus on the moment when he realized she was looking up at him in anticipation. She was waiting for him. Lúcio slowly penetrated Hana as Sombra began to lick. She closed her eyes and blissed out, she was taken away. Lúcio started to thrust when Sombra suddenly stopped.

"Sorry, Lúcio, your balls are like hitting my head. How did we do this last time?"

Lúcio blinked. He’d been focusing on Hana.

"I think you were too drunk to care," he said.

Hana suddenly became impatient again. _"Just find a way, I'm so horny I don't care, I just want to get off!_ " she shouted.

" _Aie yaie yaie_ ," Sombra reversed position and placed her fingers on Hana's clit and they were off. They started slow but Hana was quickly brought to where she was when Sombra was eating her out. It wasn't long before she felt the orgasm mounting. It was like a coil had been winding in her since she felt the drugs kick in. She began to pant desperately as she collapsed onto Sombra. Sombra detected she was close and slowly applied more pressure. Hana closed her eyes and inhaled sharply burying her face in Sombra's chest. It was finally there. She bucked as the spring uncoiled all at once. Hana was hit by a massive weird orgasm. Lúcio suddenly felt like too much to her and she pulled herself away hugging Sombra tightly while she finished her off. Her left leg quivered as her orgasm hit in waves. She kissed Sombra hard arching forward as each wave hit. When it was done, Hana rest on Sombra's chest for a few moments.

"Guess what?" said Sombra looking at Hana affectionately, "you're bisexual! Is that why you hate me? Is it because you love me?"

Hana was too flustered from her orgasm. "No," she tried to say darkly, "I just wanted to use you."

"Aw, she's still mad, Lúcio," said Sombra patting her on the head.

Hana pulled herself up, she wasn't going to be patronized. "Don't think that because you got me off you can look down on me," said Hana pulling away from Sombra. "Lúcio," she said in a foreboding tone. He paused taking the condom off and looked over his shoulder somewhat fearfully. "Come here."

His eyes shifted but he went and kneeled next to Hana. She looked at him from under her somewhat frazzled hair.

"Face that way," she pointed towards the wall.

"I'll do it but why?"

"Just do it."

Lúcio dutifully faced the wall. Hana sat up and motioned for him to get on his knees then grabbed his dick with one hand and rested the other on his butt. Slowly she started to masturbate him.

"I didn't get you off so I'm getting you off," she explained coolly.

"Why am I facing away from you? Are you going to do anything to my butt?"

"Yes."

Lúcio was hit by a sudden wave of anxiety. He hated butt stuff.

"What? Shouldn't we talk about this?" Sombra chuckled at his nervousness and sat up to watch. She was intrigued. "Do we have to do this in front of her?"

"What's wrong with me being here?"

"It's just—"

He was interrupted by Hana delicately sticking her index and middle finger into Lúcio's butthole.

"Nawnawnawnaw," said Lúcio.

"Let me do it! I've wanted to do it for months but haven't told you so let me do it!"

Lúcio looked at Hana in disbelief.

"It’s D.Va," chuckled Sombra.

"Yeah, laugh it up, Sombra. OK, I mean we can do it but is now the best time?"

"Now is good."

She inserted a little further and began to masturbate Lúcio harder.

"Ah, be gentle!" She slowly pushed in further. "It feels like your whole finger is in there!"

"It's barely a quarter of the way in," said Hana with an evil smile. "Relax, I'm getting you off."

Lúcio looked forward. "This night is insane and it just goes on," he muttered.

Hana continued with perverse amusement. _Maybe this is how Sombra feels all the time_ , she thought. She felt him squeeze, he was climaxing. His hips twitched forward and he came on the bedsheets. Lucio took a tremulous breath as she pulled her fingers out. Hana really had him. He turned. She was smiling with perverse satisfaction. _That smile_. It was like Sombra had gotten in her head somehow.

"Well, I'm satisfied," said Sombra falling backwards.

Hana rested her head on her chest. She moved her hand up to caress Sombra's cheek but Sombra quickly placed it back down.

"Worst night of my life," said Lúcio as he lay down.

"You liked it," sneered Hana.

"Brazilian men, so full of pride," said Sombra closing her eyes, "they're weird about their butts."

 

* * *

 

_The next day_

Sombra sat up in bed watching Korean commercials and K-Pop music videos featuring D.Va on her holographic display. Hana put on a tee-shirt and trod off to the kitchen returning with a Mountain Dew. She got back under the sheets and watched herself perform in Sombra's hand.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I believed you were a celebrity. But now I see it," said Sombra mildly amused.

She watched Hana in various colorful commercials and music videos strutting, dancing in formation with other Korean girls, enthusiastically holding products next to her face.

"So you can dance..." said Sombra grinning, "ey Lúcio, you know she can dance?"

"Yeah, it’s that weird K-Pop style," said Lúcio facedown in the pillow.

"She can shake her butt," said Sombra watching Hana’s synchronized movements in her hand. "It's so Korean... but its hypnotizing. How is your butt so good as an Asian girl?"

Hana shrugged as she opened the Mountain Dew and started drinking.

"Ew, the smell of that," muttered Sombra, wrinkling her nose.

"Whatever."

"Hana are we broken up?" said Lúcio still facedown.

"We're taking a break."

Lúcio sighed and flipped over to look at his phone. "Doug is back in Santa Monica, he says if you ever come near him again he’ll have 'your cunt murdered off so hard that your Jesus's Jesus will feel it.'"

Hana gave a confused look. "I don't get it."

Sombra raised an eyebrow. "Lúcio, you speak English pretty good, what's that mean?"

"It means I'm crowdsourcing my next album," he replied flopping the phone down.

"Yeah, who relies on record labels anymore,  _pendejo_? You're so lamestream."

The sun was fully in the sky and natural light engulfed the room. Suddenly they heard a rooster crow.

"What the fuck? Is that a rooster? Did you see a rooster out there, Hana?"

"I dunno," she said buried in her video game sipping on her Mountain Dew.

Lúcio got up, put on some clothes and surveyed the damage to the living room. Several people had passed out on the couch, one person lay facedown on the floor. Lo and behold, a rooster was strutting amidst the debris.

"How the hell did you get in here?" said Lúcio to himself.

Lúcio tried to pick up the bird but it proved troublesome. As he chased it, it wildly flapped and complained attempting to peck at Lúcio and attack with its spurs. The sleeping drunk house guests murmured for Lúcio to leave it alone it so they could go back to sleep. Lúcio decided he needed help.

"Hey, Sombra!" he yelled causing the houseguests to cringe.

"I'm not helping, I'm scared of animals!" Sombra yelled back.

"What!? Sombra you kill people, you've been to prison and you can't help me with a rooster!?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Ugh, I'm too hungover for this," Lúcio groaned.

Lúcio walked back to his room and emerged with his sound equipment. He aimed the audio gun at the bird, set it on low and punted it out the window and over his balcony. He ran over to make sure it was OK and watched it flap its way onto the terrace below. He turned to see Sombra standing right behind him in her underwear and one of his T-shirts.

"Holy shit, Sombra. You scared me."

She grinned. "Not very humane. But I've got a thing that needs to go over."

She was holding the frog mask.

"What? Nononono. That's expensive and it saved our asses."

"Yes yes yes yes, people don't know you're a black man. It's going over," she held it above her head.

Lúcio moved to block as if he were a basketball player. "What? That's not true"

"Ask Hana."

"Hey, Hana! Did you know I was black when you first listened to my music?" Lúcio yelled to Hana.

"No, I thought you were a frog," she yelled back.

Sombra sneered in his face.

"Funny," he said flatly.

"It's going off." Sombra went to huck it off the side but Lúcio deflected. "No fair!"

"Hah, I win baby!" Lúcio faked then ran and scooped up the mask. He held it for a moment regarding it. "People don't know I'm black, huh?"

Sombra sauntered over and gave a coy smile.

"That was pretty good, big shot," she said approaching him.

He backed up, hiding the mask behind his back. "No way, I know that smile."

"Why? What's wrong, you can't trust me?"

She stepped in. He went to block but she grabbed his shirt and began to kiss him deeply. He dropped the mask, frozen. _Did Hana see? No, she was playing video games. Did it matter anymore?_ Sombra pulled away and sucked her mouth as if to get a bad taste out.

"Brush your teeth," she said then pat his chest.

She began to walk off the balcony but at the last moment scampered for the mask. Lúcio body blocked and whisked it away in time.

"I'm unbeatable bay-bee," he taunted.

"It's gonna go over eventually."

"Yeah? What's with you and throwing stuff off balconies?"

"Yeah? What's with you and butt stuff?"

He went inside, Sombra followed in and smacked his butt. He turned and held his finger up.

"Be. Good." he threatened.

"Aw,  _pobrecito._ "

Back in the room Hana was gripping her phone intensely, muttering to herself in Korean.

"OK kiddos, it's been fun but Talon needs me."

Hana lowered her game. "Talon? Did you say Talon?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

She gave an appalled expression. "You just  _casually_  work for Talon? Lúcio did you hear that?" she asked rhetorically.

"Aand that's my cue. I'll be in touch."

Sombra grabbed her backpack and closed the door behind her.

"What the fuck, Lúcio? She works for Talon?!" Hana screeched through her teeth. "My country is fighting Talon! You know they're working with North Korea?!"

Lúcio grasped at what to say. There was no way he could convince Hana this was OK.

There was a knock.

"Sorry to interrupt," said Sombra peaking her head through the door, "your friend is back and he's blocking my way."

"Ugh! I can't believe her!" said Hana throwing her phone against the pillow.

"Let me take care of this then we can talk," said Lúcio.

He walked with Sombra. The rooster stood imperiously in the doorway. Lúcio went to grab but it dodged and kicked its spurs at him.

"Little bastard," he cursed.

He grit his teeth and rolled up his sleeves. With a deft grab he managed to get the animal by both its legs and flip it upside down. It went limp immediately.

"I'd thank you kindly if you let go of my cock," said a voice with a gritty South Western affectation.

Lúcio and Sombra turned in the direction of the voice, it was a man in a full cowboy outfit smoking a cigarette.

"McCree?" said Sombra, "is that you?"

"'fraid so," he stepped forward with his hand on his buckle. "Got a call from a Jewish man in Santa Monica. I happened to be in Rio. When he gave me ya'lls description I figured I'd play a prank instead of killin' ya. I heard your man liked farm animals"

"How kind," muttered Lúcio, "this one of your friends, Sombra?"

"We talk."

"Now you there, missy. Your ego's getting a bit big for its britches. You've got a reputation for keeping a low profile. I suggest you keep it." He stepped towards Lúcio. "Now,  _hombre_ , you know who she is?"

Lúcio nodded.

McCree squinted and inspected Lúcio's face for a short while before speaking. "You don't look like you've got a disposition for trouble. I'd recommend you stay away from her." McCree spit for emphasis and turned towards Sombra. "Talon's calling its agents in so that means you and I both'll be busy." He shifted and adjusted his hat. "In the meantime, enjoy the gift and stay out of trouble." He tipped his hat and walked towards the stairs as the sound of a flamenco rhythm guitar and castanets emanated into the hallway. "And don't make me come down here again."

"Charming," said Lúcio. He looked at the cock. "What am I going to do with this?"

Sombra regarded Lúcio and tapped her lips as if thinking. The music grew.

"Um, bye!" She quickly hugged him, ran to the elevator and fanned her fingers waving goodbye. "Good luck with Hana," she said as the doors closed.

Lúcio realized the music was coming from his apartment and a slow rage set in. The verse began: _  
_

_Well, I came a long way to be here today_  
_And I left you so long on this avenue_  
_And here I stand in the strangest land_  
_Not knowing what to say or do_  
_As I gaze around at these strangers in town_  
_I guess the only stranger is me_  
_And I wonder (yes, I wonder)_  
_Yes, I wonder (oh, I wonder)_  
_Is this the way life's meant to be?_

The rage built, dually from the fact someone was touching his sound equipment and that he recognized the song. It was ELO. There were only two things that made Lúcio lose his cool: 1. was people touching his stereo without his permission, 2. ELO. He walked back into the apartment still holding the rooster.

"Turn that fucking shit off!" barked Lúcio, "fuck!"

The music abruptly ended.

"Out! Out of my apartment!"

The exiled former party goers hungoverly moped out of the apartment. Lúcio closed the door and let the rooster go free in his apartment unsure of what to do with it. Hana yawned as she walked into the room.

"Are you sure we're broken up? I don't feel broken up"

" _Ji-ral_ "

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it ain't Proust but it was amusing to write, especially Sombra's banter and drunk Hana. If I write for too long I stop taking myself seriously so this ended in a way more silly way than I expected. Sombra also became a little more fluffy than I intended. Anyways hope ya'll enjoyed it.


End file.
